Celestial Falls Oneshots
by Natflash498
Summary: A One-shot series for my newest AU: Celestial Falls! Follow the misadventures of Prince Dipper and Princess Mabel! OFF HAITUS! *One Shot Today: Birthday Bash*: Wendy has a birthday coming up, and Dipper's looking for a gift. In order to help, though, he asks an unlikely assistant... a demon assistant.
1. Fireflies

**Hey everybody! Natflash here!**

**Ready for a series of Oneshots that you probably heard a million times?**

**WELL THIS TIME, YOU'RE WRONG!**

**This is a series of oneshots that's going to be around my new favorite AU, Celestial Falls.**

**If you don't know what that is, basically, it's when Dipper and Mabel are rulers of Gravity Falls, Dipper being Luna and Mabel being Celestia.**

**So hope that clears things up!**

***Small Warning: The first chapter is Wendip. So… yeah…***

**I don't own Gravity Falls or MLP:FiM. Those lucky privileges belong to Alex Hirsch and Lauren Faust/Hasbro's.**

* * *

**Fireflies**

**Summary: Dipper finds solace from his lonliness in a certain red head...**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Dipper once again looked out in depression over Gravity Falls Oregon from his huge, marble palace he shared with his sister. Once again, he raised the moon, and almost immediately, everyone shut themselves away. He felt the cool, night wind blow from the North, setting his blue cape a flutter. It seemed to always move on its own, with its blue majesty and light blue trim, held together by his silver moon clasp. His navy, almost black clothes signified royal power, hiding his dark blue wings. His brown hair was ruffled for a moment, exposing his Big Dipper birthmark for a second. Noticing this, he adjusted his small, black crown, laced with diamonds, his outfit totally differencing from the sunny yellow and shimmering white of his sister.

It was quite depressing for the pre-teen. He tried consulting Mabel about it, but she only passed it of as people needing their sleep. What was the point of making the sky so pretty if no one was awake to enjoy it?

He would normally just be upset, but then trudge off to the watch tower for his shift at night, but something felt different this time.

He felt even more alone than usual.

Mabel had Mermando, a Prince from the Crystal Empire, and he would see them in Mabel's room talking or kissing.

Who did Dipper have?

No one.

He wanted to know the feeling of being loved by someone, not just your overly silly sister.

He made it to the top of the watch tower, noticing the telescope in the same place as always. He leaned over the railing, tracing his fingers along the golden bars. He glanced out around the city he ruled, looking over the rooftops and smoking chimneys of the people, occasional streetlights here and there. Something did catch his eye, though.

A small, almost dim flicker of light. Light.

_Someone was still awake._

Dipper, in pure glee, unfurled his wings, knocking the telescope slightly, making him wince at the sound that seemed to spread throughout the land.

But everyone was still asleep, despite the sound, making the young Prince of darkness sigh in relief as he unfurled his wings more cautiously.

Without a sound, he carefully navigated and flew throughout the buildings, feeling the rush of the wind and adrenaline through his veins. Softly, without disturbing anyone, he silently landed on the roof, furling his wings, and, quietly as possible, made his way to the window with the light. He knocked over a roof tile, making it fall to the ground, inwardly cursing himself for being so clumsy.

The light seemed to move around, until it finally reached the doorway of the house, creaking open silently, until a figure in a black hood emerged, and cautiously looked around. It, with the lantern, slowly closed the door behind it, and ran off behind a dark alleyway.

Dipper, his curiosity peaked, spread his wings and flew silently behind the target, dodging buildings and clothes lines. It went on like this for a few moments, Dipper nearly getting caught one time, until the hooded figure finally made its destination: a large, grassy field near an apple orchard.

Dipper quickly hid in a nearby apple tree, folding his wings, watching the figure intently. The figure gently placed the lantern down on the ground, and undid its hood to reveal the owner of both.

'_Wendy_' Dipper thought, not caring that a small streak of red had found its way to his cheeks.

He had secretly been harboring a crush on the girl, although Mabel was the only other person who knew about this, and constantly tried to play matchmaker between the two.

The reason he liked her so much was because girls just saw the boy as a way to gain money and power, and just thought of him as nothing more than an adorable, cute ticket to stardom.

Wendy, though, saw him as he was, and understood his plight for understanding. She saw him as kind, sweet, loving, and clever, and never bribed him to marry her (unlike some other blond girl).

Dipper found himself at a cross road. He couldn't leave now, that would make her suspicious, and might make her think he's a stalker. He didn't know if he could speak with her, or just make a break for it.

Before he could stop himself, he found himself saying "Beautiful night tonight, hmm?"

Wendy jumped and turned around, staring at the boy curiously.

"Prince Dipper! I, uh, I was just-"

"Please," Dipper said, getting to the ground in a quite inelegant fashion- falling. "Call me Dipper."

"Alright-y then, P- Dipper. Were you following me? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the exact same thing to you."

Wendy found herself speechless for a moment, unable to respond to how the young Man in the Moon reflected her conversation so quickly. Then she remembered that Dipper was the 'Brains' of the duo rulers, and quickly found her words again. "I just… I like it out here. Just me and the moon. I like the night."

Dipper honestly thought he would pass out then and there, but he found the strength to sit down in the grass next to Wendy, and stare up at the night he created all the time. He was going to drift off next to Wendy, but he found something tickling his nose. He stared cross-eyed at the little lightning bug finding solace on his nose.

He soon noticed thousands of these lightning bugs dancing and illuminating the sky around him. He found an odd sort of euphoria around them, and he loved this field for that reason. He flew over here occasionally, and the display of fireflies always took his breath away.

But tonight, sitting next to Wendy, he found a sort of… strange feeling of … love. He wanted to try something like this for a while, but never got the chance.

He slowly, but very gently, unfurled a wing and gently placed it on the auburns shoulder. She jumped a bit in surprise, but soon calmed down.

He smiled at himself, watching the fireflies dance around, noticing it becoming lighter out.

"My sister must be raising the sun." The young Prince said, standing up, almost regretting not being able to keep the night longer. "I'm probably needed there." He was about to take off when he heard "Wait!" and a small pain coming from his left.

He turned around and found Wendy gently pulling on his wings, accidently pulling out a navy feather. She let out a small gasp in horror, but Dipper only smiled.

"It's alright. You have no idea how much Mabel does that to me." Wendy giggled slightly, and Dipper turned around to hide the sea of red taking over his cheeks.

"Can… I see you later at night?" Dipper offered, unsure if Wendy even wanted to see him again. She laughed and said.

"Of course, silly. Love you." She did the unthinkable.

She pecked him right on the check.

Dipper had to fly away as fast as possible so Wendy couldn't see his flustered face. A tsunami of emotions hurled at him as soon as he took off.

She kissed him. She actually kissed him on the cheek.

A wave of ecstasy and enjoyment crashed into him, making him feel less lonely on his way back to the castle. He landed gently by the watch tower, and quickly made his way down the stairs, hoping not to be seen.

"Hey Bro!"

So much for not being seen.

Princess Mabel, Ruler of the Sun and Brother to Prince Dipper, bounded over to her brother, her wavy silk dress shining white and her brown hair entwined with shades of pink, blue, green, and purple. Her golden Necklace and Crown with matching amethysts complimented her purple eyes. She was smiling brightly at her brother.

"Where were you last night?"

He only smiled as his cheeks grew warm, praying that no shades of scarlet would find their way to his face.

"I was outside, as usual." Dipper said quickly. "I'm off to bed. Wake me when it's meal time." With that he walked off towards his room, his sister cocking an eyebrow before walking off. To her, her brother was and enigma.

As he entered his room, he closed the shades on his windows and closed the doors to the shining balcony. He liked it when things were dark. It made for more places to hide form the sun.

He switched off his cape and his clothes for more reasonable pajamas, and set his crown on his circular table. He flopped on his canopy bed, curling his wings into a comfortable position. He undid the soft blue covers, making the bed spread a splotch that looked like ink surround a brilliant white moon. He nestled his way into bed, and fell asleep.

And he dreamed of Wendy, him, and the fireflies.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW!**

**I LOVE STORIES LIKE THAT!**

**So yeah. If you like the AU, Tell me in the reviews!**

**Got a oneshot request? PM me! Don't be shy!**

**I only have two restrictions:**

**1\. I don't do requests higher then T. So no M-rated One shots, Ok?**

**2\. No Pinecest. I know some people ship Luna with Celestia and Dipper with Mabel, but I do not. So please, be respectful. Other than that, I'm fine with most shippings.**

**But besides that, I'm Open!**

**Also, like this? I'll make another Fanfic! Just take the poll on my profile!**

**Anyway, make sure to Like, favorite, and please review!**


	2. The Nightmare Returns

**Hey guys! Natflash here again, bringing you another oneshot!**

**This was a request by Lady Zia, so I hope this works for you! This is actually kinda like two oneshots in one, so, WHOO! BONUS DEAL!**

**Once again, Disclaimers! Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**I do not own MLP:FiM, Or Gravity Falls. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**The only thing I can possibly own is the AU!**

* * *

**The Nightmare Returns**

**Summary: Princess Mabel finds her brother has taken on a new form, determined to overthrow her and make the night last for all eternity.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when it happened.

Princess Mabel was enjoying Mermando's company in her pink and white bedroom, laughing at each other's jokes and stories when one of the royal guard came in, in his traditional golden armor and blue helmet plume.

"Your Highness," He started, just poking his head into the room. "I hate to disturb, but someone would like to see you in the throne room." That was all he said as he vanished and closed the door behind him.

"It's alright, my love." Mermando said. "I'll wait for you a thousand years if I have to."

"Aww, Mermando!" Mabel said, grinning, her hair gleaming in all its different colors, magnifying her chocolate locks running down to her back. "You're so sweet! I'll be back quick, Ok?"

She blew him a quick kiss and left the room. As she walked down the white hallway pillars, she thought about who would possibly need to see her. She thought it was probably just a commoner who requested something, and nothing more.

So it was quite a surprise when Mabel entered the throne room and no one was in sight.

"Hello?" She called throughout the darkness. "Anyone there? Dipper, is this some prank?" She carefully paced her step in the large room, torches smoking from last night. He golden sandals made hardly any mess on the floor, and her short but very pretty white dress sparkled against the stained glass windows.

"Not… another… step." A voice called from the darkness, making her jump in surprise and whip around. She heaved a sigh of relief as her brother emerged from behind his throne, his cape the same as always and his navy robes fluttering from the small breeze in the room.

"Oh, phew! There you are, bro! I was getting worried! What are you doing in here? Why'd call me?" She smiled as always, but her brothers face was a mask of solemnness, his voice as chilly as a winters breeze.

"Did you really except me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light!"

"B-bro? Dipper, what're you talking about?" Mabel was confused. Precious light? What was Dipper doing? Her eyes followed his as he walked to the space between the golden and silver thrones, each representing the twos respective time of day.

"There can only be one true rule of this land! And that ruler… Will be **ME!**" Dipper screamed, slamming his fists down on the brick layer, showcasing a sun and moon, shattering it to pieces. His eyes glowed a brilliant white, making cracks form on the wall and eventually reaching the large stained glass window, before it breaking open. Mabel had to shield herself from the large glass shards that were sent flying every which way. Dippers face showed total rage and anger, his hands glowing a silver-blue as his powers raised the moon, eclipsing the sun, sending beams of black light everywhere.

Dipper, too much for him, fell to the ground, before a red ball of pure energy swallowed him completely.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed, concerned for her brothers safety. She tried running up, but the sheer magical power sent her flying back.

The ball of energy was wrapped around by a black shadow, fading into a blue color. It burst open to reveal a totally different Dipper.

He still looked the same, maybe a little paler than normal, but his dark robes turned into armor the color of the sky, his navy wings now pitch back. His crown was gone, but in its place was a helmet with three curved points on his back, like crescent moons. His once light blue cape was replaced with one that looked like the night sky. His eyes snapped open, revealing bright blue, snakelike eyes. He laughed maniacally, revealing his sharp teeth and slightly deeper voice.

The moon stayed up in its place, but the sun vanished from all sight, as Mabel looked in total horror at her brother, before trying to put on her brave face.

With a look of desire, he shot a beam of bright blue energy, dragging it up the ceiling, making rubble fall and a plume of dust rise up, making Mabel cough and sputter as the beast of her brother slowly advanced towards her, daring her to make a move.

She spread her large, white wings, attempting to stop her brother, but with one shot from his palm, she flew down with a thud, and with her voice breaking from desperation, tried to reason with her now insane brother.

"Dipper, I'm not going to fight you! You gotta lower the moon, bro! It's your duty!"

Dipper seemed shocked for a moment before recovering. "Dipper? I am… Nighterror Nebula!"

Mabel had a look of pure horror on her face, seeing her brother was beyond reason. She noticed his palm charging up again for an attack.

"I have but one royal duty now… TO DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

It was over.

…

The Nightmare was over...

...

Mabel was back, the Elements of Harmony restored, and Nighterror Nebula was gone. Mabel was happy to be back, thanks to the help of six kids (whose names will not be mentioned.), and she was thankful that the nightmare was over.

"And now," Mabel said, looking over by the cracked wall which Nighterror Nebula was defeated. "If only another will as well. Prince Dipper."

Sure enough, the Prince of the Night was laying down, his wings covered in small bits of rubble, glass, and armor pieces. His crown was on his head and his robes and cape were back, and his face was, thankfully, his normal color. He struggled to get up, his teal eyes shrinking in fear at the girl, fearing his judgment day was upon him.

"It has been a thousand years since I last saw you. It's time we put our diffrences aside. We were meant to rule together, bro! Will you accept my friendship?"

Poor Dipper stared at the floor, tears brimming on his eyes, standing up slowly before rushing over to Mabel and gripping her in a death hug.

"I'm sorry, Mabel!" He said, his crying making him slightly hysterical. "I- I- I promise I won't do s- something like that e- ever again!"

Mabel was also on the brink of tears, though not afraid to let them fall.

"I- I missed you to, bro."

* * *

**AWWWW! THAT MOMENT WAS TOO SWEET!**

**I love stuff like this, especially when Dipper apologizes to Mabel in Sock Opera and Luna to Celestia in MLP. Don't you?**

**Oh, and if your confused on why I cut off the epic fight, don't worry! I'm saving that for another oneshot, and I'm gonna make it even more epic.**

**Well, hope you enjoy, and send in those requests!**

**Oh, and pick up your complementary Prince Dipper action figure on your way out! The wings actually move!**

**Oh, yeah, and Favorite, Like, and Review! It means a lot!**


	3. Watching the Moon and Sun

***GASPS***

**OMG I'M BACK!**

**Hey guys! It's Natflash here bringing you another Oneshot!**

**I wanna say, though, I love the support I'm getting (even if it's just 2 reviews a chapter… LOL)**

**This was a request by (drum roll-y noises)**

**StkAmbln!**

**I also have something I wanna discuss at the bottom of the page, but for now, Enjoy the fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own MLP: FiM or Gravity Falls, who belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own is the AU!**

* * *

**Watching the Moon and Sun.**

**Rated: K+**

**While still very young, Soos is asked to watch over the two royal twins. Should be simple, right? Not even close...**

* * *

Outside, in the palace of the Royal Twins, a serious conversation was going on in the castle courtyard.

"… Alright, and you're sure you can watch them?" The King asked his head guard, Soos. He looked much like Dipper, with his brown hair, teal eyes, and smile. The only difference was his thick stubble and crinkles around his face, showing he smiled a lot. His crown and robes were black as the night he ruled, his dark wings folded back. His cape was a very dark blue, with hints of white that fluttered around like stars.

"Yes sir!" Came the every loyal reply. Soos still looked the same, except with his large gold armor fit his size and bright green plume on his helmet.

"You're positive? I don't need to pack them extra blankets?" Ah yes, you could definitely see where Dippers worry for every outcome came from between the two parents.

A female laughed and patted her husband's shoulders. Her long, brown hair that went to her waist framed her slender figure, with streaks of purple, blue, pink, and green. Her dimples were obvious because she smiled so much. Her long, white dress that trailed behind her shimmered and glowed, echoing the golden cape and winners laurel she wore. Her belt was a solid gold sash that draped down, and her pure white wings were totally different then the stark blackness of her husbands.

"Honey, it's fine." She chuckled. "I trust Soos completely. He's the head guard after all." Now you can see where Mabel got her carefree spirit.

"Well…" After a long thought, he smiled, his teeth as white as the stars he raised. "Alright. We really do appreciate all the help, Soos, while we're going away. You know the time to feed them? Put them to sleep?"

"Jason!" She laughed, playfully flicking his shoulder. The man laughed in response to her action.

"I'm sorry, Kristen." He said. "I'm just worried. They're the heirs to the thrones- and our powers."

"It's alright, hon." She said. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but if we don't leave now, we'll miss the Council!"

Jason seemed to remember this, and with another smile, both husband and wife took off into the night. Soos looked on with a smile, as he walked back inside. He thought about his task as the Sun slowly rose up.

Taking care of two toddlers, should be easy, right?

Within 24 hours, Soos had never been more wrong in his life.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines, twins and soon heirs to the throne, were quite a curious case when they were young.

Before they even knew about magic, each one had been fascinated by the time of day: Dipper slept through most of the day, and stayed awake all night, while Mabel did the opposite.

Dipper and Mabel knew they were somehow related, because they simply didn't understand being alone. When one the twins parents took them out of their playroom, the other burst into tears and didn't stop crying until the missing link was back.

They still had their wings, but they were much tinier then they are now. Mabel's were slightly bigger and pure white, while Dippers we're slightly smaller than Mabel's, still retaining their navy hue.

The pair of twins were inseparable.

Until Dipper found out about magic.

He was playing with Mabel in the large plastic castle like they always do, Mabel being 'Pwincess Spawkwe Gwitteh Giwl' And Dipper being a wizard. They were fighting a 'dragon' (made out of foam blocks) when Mabel accidently pushed him off of the castle.

The prince of the night didn't know how to work his wings, so they were useless. Dipper's face was about to hit shag carpet, and he had a random fear burst, as he waited for the 'FOOM' of his body making contact with the ground and ready to burst into tears when-

Nothing happened.

Dipper looked at the ground, and noticed he was hovering an inch above, his body's frame surround by a mysterious silver-blue glow. Mabel was staring in shock at her brother, thinking he really was a wizard. Dipper gently dropped himself to the ground, and the glow disappeared.

He stared fascinatingly at his hands, wondering what on earth that glow was, but ever since then, Dipper was obsessed with finding out.

He quickly made the connection in his tiny brain that the glow appeared when he was concentrating very hard, or in a random burst of fear. So whenever Mabel was asleep and his parents weren't around (which was often, considering they had a kingdom to run), Dipper would go into the play area and find your average, small, wooden block, with a triangle on it with a single eye.

He would focus very hard at the block, attempting to make the glow appear. On the first night of trying, he could barely make the glow appear without breaking out into a sweat and tiring. The night after that, he learned to just lift the block a small bit, just barely turning it over to another side, but two and a half weeks later, Dipper could not only lift the block, but also move it around as he saw fit.

Coincidentally, his sister had her own run-in with magic the same day.

He was playing with his sister, and was trying to grab a toy from a shelf, the same toy Mabel wanted. He tried to take it, but Mabel tugged harder. At last, not willing to give it up, Mabel screamed "NO!" as loud as she could, sending a wave of golden energy at Dipper, sending him flying along the shag carpet.

Dipper stared at Mabel, shocked at what she did. Never in his life had he been shouted at, much less upset his sister. A second later, he began to sniffle, and then to softly cry.

Mabel stared, horrified. She didn't know what just happened, but it made her extremely upset that she attacked Dipper and regretted doing so. She waddled over to her brother, and hugged him.

Well, it wasn't really a hug, since she just wrapped her arms around him, and in a soft voice said 'Path Path'. Dipper sniffled, but smiled, and did the same.

'Path Path'.

That very night, Dipper woke Mabel up, (who could barely keep her eyes open), and walked her over to the practice area he used. He gently lifted the block with his magic, and made it zoom around. Mabel stood there, enamored by the glow on the block and how Dipper was able to move it without picking it up. The glow illuminated the dark room, making it look like a shooting star indoors. He gently placed it down and nudged her forwards.

Mabel was confused. What did her brother want? She couldn't replicate that.

But within a week and a half, under the cover of night, and with Dipper's gently coaching, Mabel was able to replicate the result.

But this isn't about the twins back story- it's about Soos facing the Moon and Sun.

* * *

Soos quietly walked into the play room, making both of the twins heads turn to him.

"Zeus! Zeus!" The said, running over to the portly head guard.

"Heh heh. Wassup, doods?" He asked the twins, each with big, shining eyes.

They leaped on him, letting them hug him, and then set them off to play on their own. He watched them contently, only scolding them when necessary, and helping them along as they needed.

"Can you read us a story, Zeus?" Dipper asked the man. Soos smiled and replied "Sure, dood! What book do ya want me to read?"

"I- I was - could tell us a story - instead of reading?" Dipper shyly requested.

"Hmm, only if you say the magic word!"

"Abracadabra?"

"No?" Soos was startled how Dipper even knew that word.

"Pwease?" Dipper asked

"Alright-y, dood! You think Mabel might want to hear it?"

Dipper nodded eagerly, and called for his sister, who promptly came over as soon as possible. They each sat in front of Soos, waiting for the words to come tumbling out of his mouth.

"Once upon a time…" He started, trying to think up something as it came along. "There was… a princess!" He couldn't help but notice Mabel instantly perked up at this, but Dipper hung his head low.

"And… a wizard!"

Dippers head shot up like a rubber band.

"And… the princess and the wizard were twins!"

"Like us!" Mabel said.

"Heh heh, yeah, doods. And, and they lived in this big palace, that was big and white and very pretty."

"How pretty?" Mabel questioned the head guard.

"VERY pretty, Mabel." She seemed satisfied with this answer.

"The ruled over an EQUALLY pretty village, in a faraway land. One day, an evil dragon came, and he didn't like the village or the castle. He wanted it GONE!"

The twins gasped at the thought of the perfect kingdom gone by the mean dragon.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"Because the dragon thought the princess and the wizard were too nice. The dragon wasn't nice at all. He went stomping all over the village, destroying it. He was going to destroy the castle with his great, blue fire, when-"

"Cookie?" Mabel asked him. Whenever Soos came to visit, he always smuggled some cookies from the kitchen.

Soos checked his pockets, but came up with a frown. "Sorry doods, I guess I forgot." Both twins frowned at this, and Soos immediately felt bad- he knew the twins liked him, but they loved the kitchens chocolate chip cookies (and secretly- so did he). An idea quickly formed in his mind about what to do about this cookie conundrum.

"Doods, wait!" he said, making both of the twins look at him, curiosity sparked in their eyes. Soos looked back and forth, like he was going to tell a secret, than whispered. "Come closer."

Both twins looked at each other, but curiosity shining bright, they advanced to the man-child. Soos looked around again, then huddled with them.

"I know a secret place to get lots of cookies. But in order to get there, you need to be very quiet."

Both twins looked at each other, then smiled and nodded, showing they followed. They thought Soos just magically appeared with cookies. They never actually thought about where they come from, though.

"Ok, I'll bring you to the place, but in order to do that, you need to do what I do, alright?"

Normally, the twins would've lost interest by now, but the prospect of so many cookies kept them hooked. They nodded, they're faces serious.

"Alright, doods. Follow me, and be _very_ _quiet_." He whispered, as he slowly opened the door and tip toed outside. Mabel and Dipper shushed each other, and followed Soos's example.

* * *

Now do bear in mind the twins never left playroom except during important meetings, so the castle was a whole new, uncharted territory to explore. They looked around in wonder at the white, marble hallways, casting light from the windows the twins couldn't see out of.

Soos lead the twins down the corridors, making them stay on task when they seemed to drift off. He finally saw the kitchen, but a guard was near by, standing by the entrance. Soos backed up, and with a guiding hand, back the two overly excited twins up.

"Ok, there's a guard there. I'll distract him while you slip inside that door. Ok?" Soos pointed out the plan, and the twins nodded vigorously. Soos walked by the guard who stood at attention.

"Soos, sir!" The soldier stated. "The kitchen is safe. Beg my pardon, sir, but, shouldn't you be watching the twins?"

"Stand down, soldier." Soos said in a firm, but gently voice, smiling. "I put the twins to sleep, so they should be conked out." His smile grew wider when Mabel took Dippers hand and they ran towards the opposite wall as fast as they could. They slid along the wall and entered the room as the guard replied "Uh, yes sir. Is that it, sir?"

"That's all, soldier. Anything else unusual?"

"No, sir."

"Very good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get a cookie from the kitchen." With that, Soos slipped into the kitchen, leaving the guard slightly confused, but resumed his position.

Back with the twins, never before had they ever seen the kitchen. The sights, the smells, everything enticed them. They quickly hide under a table cloth as Soos walked in. The kitchen was empty, all the cooks were on break, but left the pans sizzling and food cooking in the oven. Soos scoured the counter top, and found the target:

The cookie jar.

"Ok, doods." He said, leaning down under the table cloth and lifting it up. "The stash of cookies is right over there. If something bad happens, just help me, ok?" The twins nodded again, excited that the plan was going well.

Soos ambled over to the cookie jar, and attempted to get it opened. The lid was stuck on tight, and Soos had to pull hard against it, making a pan bang against a hook.

"Is someone in there?" a women asked, sounding rather old. Soos panicked, looking for some kind of escape, and found a place under a table cloth. He dived under, just in time to see a women open the swinging door and look around. She had grey hair, lipstick, a mole on her chin, and one eye shut. Lazy Susan might not have the best vision, but she could sure cook well.

She let her good eye wander around, noticing something underneath a table cloth. She walked over towards Soos's direction, making him hold his breath, but let it go once she passed him. He suddenly feared for the twins as Lazy Susan walked over in that direction.

"I finally found you two rascals…" Soos held his breath, and the twins held each other, quivering in fear. She quickly revealed the table cloth to find the twins-

Of raccoons.

"Ya varmints been eating all the gosh darn food in this place, you two are gonna get me fired!" She scolded, walking out proudly while two raccoons dangled limply from their tails in her hands. When she shut the door, everyone finally let out a sigh of relief, and escaped their hiding spots.

"Doods, that was like, super close." Soos said with a smile. The twins nodded vigorously. He triumphantly held up the cookie jar, and the royal duo smiled as well.

* * *

Heading back into the playroom, Soos let the two kids munch all they wanted on the cookies, but he soon realized why they're parents struck a deal with only one cookie per child.

Mabel was going insane, running everywhere, screaming "COOKIES!" And Dipper was using his magic (which Soos found out about after trying to take the cookie jar away. Getting nailed right in the face with a wooden block hurt more than he pictured) to build the tallest tower out of seat cushions- and then try to climb on it.

While Soos was attempting to catch Mabel, Dipper was cheering her on in pure joy. When Soos was just about to catch her, though, Dipper nailed him every time like a professional baseball player.

"And… gotcha!"

"WAH!"

Soos had succeeded in catching Mabel but lifting her off the ground and flinging her onto his back. Dipper, seeing his sister, readied another small volley of building blocks, until Soos speedily grabbed him, too, making him lose his concentration. He was sweating from effort, but he was happy for the exercise.

"Alright, you two doods need to calm down and, like, chill." Soos said, carrying them gently into the crib.

"So, what do you doods do to fall asleep?" Soos looked around the crib for something, until he found a small mobile with a moon, sun, and star on it. He hung it up, made sure the night-light was on, and he cranked it up. He felt the soft melody float along as Mabel and eventually Dipper closed their eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep. The melody softened, signifying it was over, and Soos slowly cranked it up again. He sighed contently, and was about to leave when-

"Zeus?" a small voice asked. The leader turned around to find Dippers piercing blue eyes. "The stowy- how does it end?"

Soos completely forgot the story, but smiled when the young boy said that.

"The wizard and princess made a gigantic cookie shield, and they defeated the dragon. They rebuilt the kingdom, and they lived happily ever after."

Dipper nodded, accepting the story, and turned around in the big Sun and Moon blanket.

"Goodnight, Dipper."

"Goodnight, Soos."

Soos stopped short.

Dipper called him by his real name. He whirled around in the doorway, and softly asked him "What did you call me?" But the boy was already asleep. Soos quietly closed the door and went outside in the hallway, going outside in the castle courtyard, and staring up in the sky.

"Were the kids good?"

Soos whirled around and saw Kristen and Jason standing there. Soos smiled in relief and in joy, and said.

"They had a blast.

* * *

**YAY!**

**I wanted this chapter to have some craziness, some brother/sister fluff, and some humor.**

**Hope this delivers!**

**And, yes, that is the origin of the awkward sibling hug!**

**And also, yes, I made the parents myself, but Jason and Kristen and Mabel and Dippers voice actors – the more you know.**

**But here's the thing, guys: I can't do requests unless you PM me, or else my comment section is gonna be spammed with requests (like the first four are. LOL.) So, if you guys could just PM me your request instead of commenting it, I'd be super happy. (And super thankful!)**

**(And, yes, I'm doing a Mabill, so the person who's spamming me with that can stop. You know who you are.)**

****Don't worry, though, the next few Oneshots are gonna be Halloween themed, so WHOOP WHOOP!****

**Also, pick up your Kristen and Jason Action Figures as well! That way you have the whole family!**

**Of course, Favorite, Follow, PM me requests, and of course, REVIEW!**


	4. Fall of the Empire

**Hey guys! It's Natflash here bringing you a Special Halloween one-shot! WHOOP WHOOP! The next few episodes, to get in the Hallows Eve Spirit are going to be Halloween themed, so yeah!**

**This episode is based off of the SUPER AMAZING Silly Filly Studio animation 'Fall of the Crystal Empire.' The links on my profile, so go check it out!**

**Oh, and you might be surprised on who I picked for the role of King Sombra…**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own MLP: FiM or Gravity Falls, who belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own is the AU!**

* * *

**Fall of the Empire**

**Rated: K+ - T (Just near the end.)**

**Summary: Dipper and Mabel are on the brink of defeating the Evil Queen of the Crystal Empire, but when she expects them, it suddenly becomes a lot harder. But when she tries her hand at Dipper, she finds she got more than she bargained for…**

***WARNING! This chapter contains one sided Dipper x Pacifica, so yeah...***

* * *

Dipper gazed out on the once beautiful Crystal Empire, seeing the rubble and carnage that the Evil Queen made the Empire experience. The once gorgeous castle was now covered in thick, twisted black crystals. Green and purple fire blazed throughout the Empire, but almost no one was in sight. The once glistening homes of the Crystal people were now dull and faded. The whole empire now looked like a wasteland.

"Coward." Dipper spat out. "Walled up in her castle like it were some kind of tomb."

Dipper and Mabel stared onwards in a small pause of silence, both totally decked out in armor. Dippers' was obviously a black, covering his whole body with two moons entwined on the chestplate. His gauntlets were a silver grey, and his helmet resembled that of an open Spartan helmet, raven black with a bright blue plume on top, leaving his cheeks exposed. His cape shimmered and glowed, even in the muted world.

"Our ground forces can't advance beyond her crystal field." Mabel said, her armor to, exquisite as it was tough. It was all leather, but with golden armor adorning everything, it made beautiful but deadly patterns. Her helmet was a crown, but attached at the back of her colorful hair. The large, golden halberd she carried (that was twice her size) made her look like some kind of ancient guardian.

"And you know what she can do to a normal person, bro, unable to defend their minds with magic…" Dipper only 'tched' at the comment.

"We only need a small window of attack. She's lost a lot of ground. The Elements should dispose of her-"

"And if they don't?" Dipper inquired, making Mabel stare at her brother in surprise for a moment. Since when had he ever doubted the power of the Elements of Harmony? They won plenty of battles with them before, so why not now?

"Why would they fail?" She asked her brother in response, staring straight back in her purple eyes with his teal ones.

"Hypothetically speaking…" He only said. Ah yes, Dipper was always the one to question the outcome of everything. It was annoying sometimes, but Mabel learned to deal with it.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, bro, we're prepared just in case!" She patted her halberd firmly and smiled, and when Mabel smiled, it was contagious. Dipper cracked a cocky smiled as his eyes narrowed at the target, his hand gripping his silver sword firmly.

"Indeed. She knows not what forces she's tampering with. I say we don't stay her end further." With this, he spread his wings and flew into the sky. Mabel's eyes followed her brother, until she too, spread her wings and flew up high at the castle window with her brother.

* * *

With a great crash, the two twins flew into the throne room of the evil queen, lighting their palms together (Dippers being his silver and Mabel's being gold), and sending a beam of pure energy down onto the unsuspecting queen. A plume of smoke and rubble was raised up, with the twins still in confusion hovering above.

"… Is that it? Really?" Dipper questioned. He was soon shaken out of his mind when a large, black crystal slammed right into Mabel's stomach, sending her flying into the wall, with someone else on top with a large, black crystal scythe.

The Evil Pacifica Northwest- or better known- as Queen Sombra.

Her cape was a bright crimson with leopard fur surrounding the edge. A silver steel covered her neck and part of her shoulders, with knee-high iron high heels and a short, black dress to cap it off. Her long, blond hair was pinned back by her silver, spiky crown with a large, red horn showcased on it. She handled her scythe with brute force, helped by her silver gauntlets that ran up to her elbows.

Time seemingly stopped as she stared at him, her red eyes complimented by the purple smoke emerging from her mascara. Her gaze stopped him flat, giving him barely enough time to raise his sword in defense before he was sent flying down into the floor.

She smirked at her victory, and focused her attention on the glowing white light. It smashed her crystal to pieces, giving her enough time to jump and raise her scythe before Mabel appeared and slammed her halberd down hard.

Dipper shakily stood up from his spot on the floor, and quickly noticed the falling crystal shards that would crush him. On his feet in an instant, he swiped his sword back and forth, making the pieces fall to the sides, just as Pacifica made contact with her scythe to his blade, sending both of them flying back, landing on their feet.

Dipper was making strange, silver runes in a runway pattern, while Mabel was flying high, flipping her halberd, folding her wings back, and zooming towards Pacifica. Dipper copied on the same side, flying through his speed portals, both of them screaming from effort.

Pacifica just smirked, and twirled her scythe like a baton. She slammed it on the ground as her eyes glowed a bright green, signifying her using magic, and her body turning onyx black, creating massive crystals that pinned the two advancing twins to the wall.

Mabel, her fury getting the best of her, made her eyes shine a bright gold, heating up her crystal tomb.

Pacifica smiled at her temporary victory before Mabel burst out, zooming down and slamming her halberd on the ground. A thick cloud of dust arose, blocking Mabel's vision temporary.

Breathing heavy, she got up and got into a defense position. "Show yourself, coward!" She called to the darkness as a feminine laugh rung out. She turned at the last second, stopping Pacifica (who seemed to have appeared from nowhere) from chopping her in half with a well-timed block. Mabel thrust her halberd forward, slightly cringing at the sickening sound of metal piercing metal. She looked up with a cold look on her face, Pacifica staring in shock at the black vortex where the princess of the sun stabbed her.

"It's over, Pacifica. Yield!" The queen of darkness eyes glowed lime as she laughed, readying her black scythe. Mabel knew immediately what she was planning, and struggled to pull out her weapon.

"So… much… HATRED!" She screamed, slicing her scythe down to find Mabel already escaped. She pulled her weapon up, and with her royal purple magic, gripped her scythe as she advanced towards her enemy.

"You speak of cowardice, Mabella?" She addressed, using the princesses full name as she grimaced. "Have you forgotten whose castle you're in?"

She growled as she swiped her scythe, missing Mabel's armor by mere inches. Mabel retaliated by butting the end of her weapon on the poor girls face, swinging it upwards to stop any attack, and standing her ground as she and the self-proclaimed empress stood at a stalemate.

"Listen you butt-face!" Mabel said, her rage dripping in her words. In situations like this, sometimes even the dumbest insults were hurled. "I don't care what kinda crazy wacko powers you're using!" She whipped her halberd back, and like a spring, let loose on Pacifica, who blocked her attack. "You are going DOWN!"

Pacifica laughed again as her eyes returned to their creepy lime color, the purple smoke becoming slightly red. "It seems like even the gods lack purity in their hearts." She retracted her scythe, blocking another attack from the princess. "I can taste your wrath, Mabel." She spat the word out like it was poison. She slammed her scythe hard against the halberds handle.

"And it… is delicious."

Now do keep in mind, Mabel _rarely_ gets mad. But when she does, you need to stay away or else face something worse than thunder.

Like the pure white of a thunderbolt, Mabel's temper flared like you wouldn't believe. She slipped the halberd out, and focused every ounce of magic she could pour into it.

"SILENCE, YOU JERK!" She screamed in rage, letting loose a beam the sent her back a bit and made her unfurl her wings from sheer recoil. Pacifica just smiled cruelly, turned black like a piece of onyx, and turned into a puff of smoke which slipped away. The beam hit a large section of rock, creating a giant plume of smoke which covered Mabel's vision. She lifted a wing to protect herself while she coughed

Meanwhile, almost inadvertently, the beam did affect something: the large crystal that housed a trapped Dipper. It cracked quite a bit, and Dippers eyes fluttered before he could see. He looked around, trying to find any sign of Mabel or Pacifica.

What he didn't expect to find was a large plume of dust with a mysterious, green flash emerging from it. Remembering his sisters' warning, he used his magic to try and grapple for his sword, before weakly picking it up.

* * *

Mabel lost her armor and her halberd, but she could still see. She lowered her white wing shielding herself, and looked around.

She was in a relatively dark room, making her wary for any signs of Pacifica ambushing her. It was cracked and had splotches of moss here and there.

"S- show yourself!" Mabel said, slightly nervous. She gasped in fear at the sight of a figure by the large, cracked window, but relaxed as she saw who it was.

"Oh, Dipper, there you are! Thank goodness! I thought you just fell off the earth! I could kinda use some help battling Pacifica, so…"

Sure enough, the Prince of the Night was standing, his back towards her, his cape fluttering like the wind. He whipped around, his eyes now a shining white like one of Mabel's dresses.

"N-No, Dipper, please…" She squeaked out in fear, backing up as her brother advanced towards her. He didn't look the same, but from what she could see, his black armor was gone, replaced with a new set, and his now black wings grew into almost twice their normal size. The whites of Mabel's eyes became a bright green, her purple eyes shrinking with fear. Purple smoke was erupting from the corner of her eyes.

Mabel's worst fear was her brother.

"Dipper… It d-doesn't need to be like this…" Dippers hands lit with flames of bright silver blue, flashing only for a moment revealing Pacifica, about to strike Mabel down for the final time.

"… DIPPER! …"

* * *

Pacifica was about to beat this pathetic Princess down, when she got stabbed in the back. She whipped around, revealing a bright blue sword with a moon on the handle. She dissolved it with her magic, and stared coldly at the boy prince with his sword in hand, summoning six more magical swords just like it. He stood with the poise and solemnness of a general leading an army.

Pacifica dissolved the wound with her royal blue magic, and it became an intense staring match for a good few minutes, each one daring the other to make a move.

Dipper decided to take the risk. He closed his eyes, and with his powers, drew the swords into the air. His eyes were a white like a dove as his spirit swords flew through the air, Pacifica summoning a large crystal to grow blocking them. With a swipe of her scythe, the crystal was sent flying back at the young preteen.

A blade cut cleanly through it, and Dipper flew right into Pacifica with his sword out. She blocked it, sending Dipper flying up and flipping to a wall. He landed on his feet, sideways, and created a rune to give him the extra speed he needed. He soared down, stabbing his sword into the rock were Pacifica was, she jumped back to avoid it.

"Relentless…" She muttered. It was true- if you harmed his sister or got him ticked, there was no way that Dipper was giving up until you were dead.

"Why such lengths to protect your petty imperialistic interests?" She questioned the boy. He glared coldly back at her, his gaze narrowing.

"You're a fool if you think that's what I'm trying to protect." He stepped forward, creating another rune, and flying at a great speed towards her. He struck her twice with his sword, his form only a blur of air and feathers. She managed to strike the sword from his hands, sending it flipping blade over handle, until it was stabbed into the floor.

Dippers eyes grew once again white, as Pacifica was finishing him off. She looked up at the incoming shadow, and couldn't move as the giant spirit sword left a deep gash in her neck armor. Dipper calmly got up on his knees, making the sword vanish. Using his magic, he healed the small wounds he had suffered, his face beaded with small droplets of sweat. Pacifica followed his example; the red horn on her crown glowed purple, healing the gash her foe had given her. Both were breathing heavy, and while Pacifica had her scythe, Dipper was defenseless.

He looked over slightly at his sword, using his concentration to pick it up. It wobbled slightly, glowing a silver blue at the handle. Pacifica noticed this instantly, and she used her black magic to dissolve Dippers weapon and make big, black crystals erupt around him, caging him like a wild animal.

"Release me." He said, his eyes staring daggers at his captor. Pacifica laughed slightly at this remark and replied. "In due time. I was curious as to why your sister would fear you…" Pacifica's two fingers crawled up Dippers chestplate up to his shoulder. "… It seemed she was right to do so…"

Dipper knew immediately where the conversation was going, and he didn't like the outcome at all. He flicked her hand away from his shoulder and pointed to himself.

"Mabel isn't afraid of me! She's my sister."

Pacifica grinned knowingly and got uncomfortably close to Dipper.

"You'll see before long. I mean, do you _really_ think that Mabel understands your night, and all its… _handsome_ glory?" Her finger traced the moon pattern of Dippers chestplate.

"Don't act like you do in turn, Pacifica." Dipper shot back, disgusted by her move.

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_." She grinned at him with lust in her eyes. "You find me to be a tyrant, yet the best kind of slave is one who is willing…" Dipper knew immediately what the girl had in mind for him, and he was repulsed.

"SILENCE!" He screeched, his eyes a burning white, his powers shaking the crystal confinement. Pacifica just widened her eyes a fraction, impressed by the serious boy's strength.

"Oh Dipper, you can deny my warnings all you wish. It won't change your fate."

"Save your breath." The boy hissed coldly at her.

"Even if by some random miracle you _were _to defeat me? You'd only fall to your own sister. Why be forced to choose?" Dipper snorted at this remark, but said nothing. Pacifica smiled, knowing she was getting under his skin and into his mind.

"You're precious homeland of Gravity Falls will see many a foe in its future. Would it not make sense for us to stand against them… _together_?"

Dipper was shocked. She was requesting him to actually join her! Like that would ever happen.

"We would sooner take our own lives then submit to you!" Dipper said, slamming a fist against a crystal for extra emphasis. Pacifica only smiled at this retort.

"Submit?" She giggled slightly. "Just like you did to your sister, handsome?" Dipper reeled back, utterly disgusted. She _liked_ him. It was enough to make anyone sick.

"I admire your resolve, Dipper." She said, looking off to the side at another figure. "You are strong."

Mabel was on her side against the floor, her wings spread weakly out, her halberd nowhere in sight. Purple smoke rose out of her eyes.

"You're far more fit to rule, far more worthy of respect then Mabel. You have an opportunity now, to take her place." Dipper, of all things, looked down and around, considering what the queen of darkness said.

"Together, Dipper, we could show the nation what it _truly_ means to fear the night." Dipper looked at her, then closed his eyes and imagined. Pacifica could already see what would happen: Panic flourishing through the streets of Gravity Falls, darkness consuming everything, and who would rule? Her and her new king, Dipper Pines.

He would look fantastic in silver, white, and red instead of that horrible black he constantly wore. His crown and armor from the strongest steel known to mankind, but his robes soft as the stars gaze down to earth. He would be treated like the king he deserved to be, and with her beauty and his brainpower, Gravity Falls would be ravaged. Mabel would be locked in the farthest tower, away from any man alive. She could see it now, if only Dipper would agree…

"You are a fool."

Those four words shocked her. She gives him the opportunity of power, and what does he do? Rejects it. He looked at her, and placed both of his hands sharply against the prison he was in. It shattered like glass, just like a small part of Pacifica's heart, but she played it off and smiled, and turned dark as a raven.

"So be it."

Dippers body glowed with a teal energy, his eyes white, and zoomed towards her. She bulked herself up, creating a shadow of her original form that swallowed Dipper whole.

* * *

Dipper was sent flying out of the shadow, hitting the ground with a thump that tore off his helmet, exposing his brown, fluffy hair. He skidded along the rock floor before stopping to a halt. Weakly getting up, he too was experiencing his worst nightmare. His eyes glowed green and purple smoke erupted from his eyes. Pacifica reformed some distance behind him, looking… almost sorrowful at him.

"Such a shame; You could've been a great ruler." Dipper was panting hard, sweat beading on his face, but her felt something else…

Terror.

…

It felt odd, but it seemed to empower him.

The joy of causing panic and destruction with no one to stop you…

It felt… good…

…

In one of Pacifica's high windows, the moon arisen without Dipper's magic, but instead, like a virus, slowly turned into splotches of red that spread everywhere.

A quite literal blood moon.

The Prince of the Nights eyes grew black as shadow, and the purple smoke infecting him vanished. He laughed cruelly, making Pacifica's eyes shrink from fear.

"You thought you found an ally in darkness…" He started, his cape growing wider and wider. "Do you comprehend the powers you were GIFTED with? The same powers, I was BORN into." He turned around and stared at her. His eyes had their same teal color, but looked snakelike and cruel. The whites of his eyes had a small bluish-yellow tint to it. He stood up, and menacingly walked towards Pacifica.

"Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light? Just who do you think stands against them?" With his now teal magic, he ripped the scythe from its embedding in the ground, and stared at its handle.

"What you possess, Pacifica, is a mere fraction of my might. The same might I stand unyielding against, each and EVERY night."

"S-Stay Back!" Pacifica howled, blasting a beam of darkness at the boy she thought as hot. With his magic gripping the scythe, he merely deflected it, exposing his new wings. They were twice his size, and instead of an angels, thy looked more like the feathers of a raven. The scythe had changed too: It's once black crystal blade turned into one of shining, white steel, looking like a crescent moon.

"You are NOTHING compared to them." He hissed, his voice reverberating slightly, he turned noticeably paler each passing minute. "You are NOTHING compared to ME!" He flew as fast as lightning over to a startled (and admittedly frightened) Pacifica, and pinned her against the wall, looking totally different than before.

Truthfully? Pacifica wanted to be against a wall with Dipper, but never like this.

"YOU CLAIM TO KNOW FEAR?!" He screamed in her face, his voice much more menacing and deeper. He shoved the scythe deeper and deeper into her neck, not cutting her but enough to make her choke. "I SHALL SHOW YOU TRUE TERROR!"

"What… are you?" She weakly made out.

Dipper only laughed and back up slightly, using his powers to lift the scythe, his eyes turning white. With the moon behind him, red as a rose filled with thorns, he spoke only four words.

"I… am a terror."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Mabel's eyes fluttered open, before letting them widen in shock.

"Dipper!" She called, concerned for her brother, not even taking notice of her surroundings.

"What is it?" She heard a voice. She turned and saw her brother safely land beside her, his helmet nowhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the sticker gods above you're Ok!" She rushed over and gave him a hug with her arms and her wings. Only afterwards did she notice her surroundings. The castle was gone, as well as Pacifica, leaving them in a vast, icy field. A light snow was falling around them. The moon was up - Dipper must of raised it, she assumed – glowing a pure white.

"Where are we?" she asked. "What happened to-" She noticed her brother having a guilty look on her face, and she gasped slightly.

"Pacifica… is no more, Mabel…" He started. "But- the Empire! She… I…" He was going to confess everything when Mabel spoke up for him, shocking him slightly.

"To banish an entire empire… how much hatred and power were we truly facing?" She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her brother with pride. "I'm just glad you're alright, bro, and that you got us out safely." Dipper looked down in the ground with guilt in his eyes.

_If only you knew…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mabel stood up and cleared her throat.

"We need to bear news of this defeat to our subjects. Not every fight is going to be a victory. Come on, bro-bro, let's go home. I'll tell Stan to make hot chocolate!" She grinned at him and flew off in the other direction.

Dippers eyes followed her, before looking at the ground, his eyes reverting to their cat-like state in the blink of an eye.

_Far more fit to rule… Far more worthy of respect… then Mabel._

He shook his head, clearing such evil thoughts, his eyes reverting back to normal, before flying off after his sister.

* * *

**THAT ANIMATION.**

**IT WAS JUST AWESOME.**

**IT JUST WAS.**

**So yeah, hope you guys enjoy!**

**And, Oh wow, Dippy, you feeling Ok?**

**I kinda wanted to show just how dead serious Dipper could be if you got him super furious, and I secretly scared myself writing this.**

**Also, guys, if you have a request for a episode, PM me, don't put it in the comments, because**

**1) I'm gonna get spammed with requests.**

**2) I'm not afraid to delete any comments with requests.**

**Don't think I don't love you guys, but just, send only words, not requests!**

**Oh, right!**

**Be sure to pick up you Queen Pacifica action figure on the way out! The cape is detachable!**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile about what fanfiction to do next!**

**So anyway, please follow, favorite, and most importantly, review!**

**And have a fantastic October!**


	5. Demons of the Night

**Hey guys, Natflash here! Ready to rumble and bring you another oneshot!**

**Firstly, you guys want a sequel to Fall of the Empire? Yeah, I'm making it, so don't spam me with requests. Seriously, though, I had no idea how popular it would be.**

**Secondly, this oneshot was a request by *drum roll-y noises+**

**DJ everything!**

**So yeah, hope this satisfies!**

**Third, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately- I've been in Tennessee visiting family.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP:FiM. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Demons of the Night.**

**Summary: Dipper… a boy with powers far more respectable than anything we've ever seen. But something dark lies far beyond his awkward yet solemn nature… And Mabel finds out far too late that even the ruler of the night has demons.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

Day once again shone on the town of Gravity Falls, courtesy of Mabel. But tonight, Dipper dreaded this night for a while.

Tonight was a blood moon.

While these were rare in the world of Gravity Falls, Dipper had feared this moon for years.

It was when… he… came out of hiding and showed his colors.

Dipper was currently walking into the dining room where he and his respected twin were gathered to discuss the dinner party they (meaning Mabel with Dipper being dragged into this) were setting up with the other rulers of the other realms.

Stan was also helping- by trying to find the best objects for the cheapest cost. The great uncle lived with the twins ever since their parents passed away, and he was a great solace- even though he loved money.

"Mabel, you better have a good excuse for waking me up this early." Dipper gargled out, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and remove the cold water from his mouth. Mabel asked for him and Grunkle Stan did it in the best way he knew how- by dumping cold water on the boys' head.

"You were asked to oversee stuff for the dinner party, remember, Dip?" Mabel repeated.

"I did all of that yesterday. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nope! Not until you look over all the new stuff I got!"

Dipper sighed and shuffled his way over towards the table, looking over all the new items that Mabel and Stan had bought and forced him to respond.

"No- No- No- Where did you even get this?" Dipper inquired as he held up a beautiful gold ribbon that was several yards wide.

"From the hundred dollar store."

"Uh-huh. I'm done. Back to sleep for me." Dipper replied a little too quickly and marched his way to the door, almost missing his sisters response.

"Dippster, you've been sleeping a lot more than normal… what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." The prince responded nonchalantly.

"You sure? I mean, you've got bags under your eyes, you've been a grumpy-grump pants more than even Stan, and-"

"I said I was FINE, Mabel." He growled, much more coldly then he had wished. Mabel backed away in slight surprise, and even Stan's eyebrows shot up in shock. With that, he opened the door and quickly walked away.

"Welp, something's wrong with your brother." Stan stated the obvious. "You should talk to him after the dinner party."

Mabel sighed, not noticing Stan getting concerned for the boy, as he knew something and he was praying hard it wasn't what he thought it was. "You're right as always, Stan. I'm gonna speak to him and see what's going on in that cray-cray brain of his."

Mabel went off to her royal decorators for the party, leaving Stan in the opened room with the stained glass windows. He looked particularly at the one where Dipper was portrayed as Nighterror Nebula. It would have been beautiful, with the intricate patterns the people made, but Stan looked upon it with a dark look in his eyes.

"Not tonight, kid. Not tonight. Please Dipper, fight it."

* * *

The entire dining hall was grand with large, stained glass windows and red ribbons. Banners portraying Day and Night were in strategic locations, and flags from all the different regions were along the pillars by the walls.

When the guests from the other areas walked in, they marveled at the beauty and wonder the twins created in a day. They took their seats by the long, marble table with a deep red table cloth, gazing at the large array of food spread for all to share.

The wide double doors opened, revealing both twins in a finer form.

Mabel's normally short white dress was slightly longer, reaching to her ankles, which were graced with golden sandals studded with amethysts. Her long, flowing chocolate hair was done up in a bun, traced with blue, green, purple, and pink streaks.

Dippers deep blue robe was replaced with a slightly darker colored toga, with a silver sash draped gracefully over his shoulders. His crown was slightly more pointed, and his short silver gloves were replaced with slightly longer ones with spokes, pointed to look like a trident. His cape became more lavish in size and details, looking like stars in the night sky.

"Hello everyone!" Mabel addressed. "Thank you all for coming to this super awesome event!"

"**We come bearing glad tidings to thou!**" Dipper replied, using his royal palace voice. He was so excited that everyone was here that he forgot to lower his booming speech. "**We hope thy will enjoy-**"

"Uh, Dipper? Tone it down a notch." Mabel whispered.

"Oh." Dipper replied normally, his face flushing slightly red with embarrassment, noticing the people were slightly surprised at the sudden change in the boys tone. "R-Right." He cleared his throat, and tried again normally.

"We hope you all enjoy the party and have a great time!" The flabbergasted people stiffened less and began to relax and chat with each other about the food and other royal events. Dipper and Mabel took their seats on the silver and gold thrones at the end of the table, each to their respective chairs.

There was hardly an incident with anyone after that (except for the small scuffle over who would get the last brownie. Dipper swiped it while everyone was arguing), and overall everyone had a good time. The only major problem arose when a leader asked one of the twins.

"Is it alright if we see Dipper raise the glorious moon to bring forth the night?"

Dipper had to relax himself after he nearly choked on his slice of pie, his fears for tonight aroused once again. To his horror, multiple others agreed.

"Sure! Bro-bro, you know what to do." Mabel cheered, slapping her brother supportably on the back. Dipper quivered slightly as he stood up and walked towards the window, every step feeling like cement blocks on his feet. He took a deep breath as he spread out his hands and wings, his digits slightly glowing a silver blue. Soon after, the glow reached the sun, surrounding it like a ring. He felt his power work and flow as the sun was set and the sky turned beautiful hues of pink and orange. The leaders gasped in great surprise and wonder, staring at the calming patterns.

With a surge of effort, Dipper raised the moon, the reds and yellows replaced by the white and navy of the night sky. What he feared was yet to come.

He sat back in his seat, the leaders applauding for the beautiful spectacle, and with a sigh he didn't know he was holding, he tried to relax.

He couldn't.

A gnawing feeling was growing stronger by the minute, and as much as Dipper tried to suppress it, it just kept coming back. The moon, he realized, was slowly turning a bright red. He stood up immediately, drawing the attention of a few leaders.

"Prince Dipper, is something wrong?"

Dipper, not knowing what to say, just responded with a quick "I'm fine, just I need to be alone for a minute." Before he raced off towards the doors. Mabel stood up slowly and turned towards the guests.

"My brother probably just wants a little privacy. He never did well with crowds." The leaders murmured a little, but eventually agreed. Trying not to be too obvious, Mabel made her goodbyes and then raced towards her brothers room.

* * *

When she opened the door, what she saw shocked her.

Chains were all over her brothers bed, and poor Dipper was struggling in a pair on his comforter.

"Oh my gosh, DIPPER!" Mabel shouted before running over to her brothers side. "Who did this? I'm going to make him pay!"

"No, Mabel, I did this! Go! I don't want you seeing this!"

"Dipper!"

"Mabel, it isn't a request! GO!"

"… No. I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"… I'm sorry…" Was all Dipper said before he did something that shocked Mabel to her core.

Firstly, Dipper stopped thrashing all together and stared at the celling like it was something he never seen before. He screamed in agony and knelt down on his bed, His dark blue wings turning a black color, sheading his feathers in replace for something that looked like bat wings.

His teeth grew sharp and pointed, and a small point protruded from behind. A long, whipping tail with an arrowhead on the end lashed around. Dippers hair gave in to a more reddish tint and small, curved horns poked out from under his head. His skin became black as night and his eyes turned golden red.

Dipper, once the Prince of the Night, Ruler of Darkness, once vessel to Nighterror Nebula, was now a demon.

He whipped in Mabel's direction, screamed in her face, then ran out onto his balcony and flew into the night sky.

Mabel had her heart pounding. That was certainly NOT her brother. Not anymore.

She shook her heads and cleared her thoughts: Dipper transformed into a demon. Who could she go to without sounding crazy?

Stan.

The word rang around in her mind as her feet carried her to her great uncles study. She practically leaped into her uncles arms and began random babbling about what happened.

"Whoa, whoa, kid, slow down!" Stan said, watching in shock at what could've upset his great niece so much. "What's wrong?"

"Dipper.. a-after the p-party, I saw h-h-him in his room, and, and there were chains everywhere, a-and Dipper just turned into a d-demon, and I-I-" She couldn't finish as the tears she pent up were released in a sudden shower.

Stan was surprised, yet saddened. He knew this day would come, he just wished it wouldn't be so soon. He tried calming her down shushing her and rubbing her back like her parents used to.

"Kid…" He started, trying to find out the best way to say this without looking like the bad guy or upsetting the child further. "…I've always known."

"W-What?" Mabel looked up, tears staining her cheeks, which just made Stan's heart break.

"Sweetie, your brother is a very… unstable boy. Ever since he was five, he started turning much more aggressive around a blood moon. He started showing signs of being a demon- his wings suddenly turned leathery, he grew fangs, and on rare occasions, turn demon entirely. Your parents and I were the only people who knew about this, and we tried to help him as much as we could. He never had a incident… until now."

Mabel sniffled, trying to process this information. Honestly, she was terrified- not of the fact that her brother was a demon, but the fact that she couldn't help him.

"O-Ok…" She managed out. "I- I wanna help."

Stan smiled warmly. "Alrighty kid, here's the plan."

* * *

Dipper was flying over the town, searching for food. He was hungry, and his… other side… wasn't helping out.

'_Feeeeeed meeeeee…_' It hissed. Dipper roared, and landed squarely in town, intent on spreading panic, which he feasted on.

A woman screamed when she saw him, and the others woke up seeing not a normal animal but a creature of darkness. Soon, the once quiet street was a riot of people trying to get away. The calm night air was split apart by the screams of the terrified and the sound of windows and shutters flying open and close to see what the commotion was about. The demonic side of him loved this feeling, but the original Dipper was horrified.

The looks on the peoples faces… all of them screaming in fear… it reminded him all too much about his time as Nighterror Nebula.

"Yes…" Demon Dipper hissed, his voice sounding snakelike and crackly. "Run… run away, puny humans! Let me feast on your fear!" He opened his claws and slashed at a person roaring to incite more panic.

"M-Monster! Monster!" One person shouted, which just made the original Dipper break down inside.

'Monster…' He thought. 'They… They think I'm a monster… M-Maybe everyone's right… I- I don't deserve to live…'

"Hey ugly!" A familiar voice sounded out, snapping him out of his pity party. Mabel was flying up high with her big, white wings, with Stan hanging lopsidedly by her legs, holding something.

"Look everyone! It's Princess Mabel! And some weird old man!"

"It's MR. PINES, to YOU!"

Besides Stan's outburst, the once petrified crowd cheered whole heartedly, making Mabel all the more aware that the people didn't understand the monster was her brother. She tried to put on a brave face as she responded.

"Catch this!" Stan tossed something at Dipper- a net. He hissed coldly and easily dodged it.

"Aw, we missed!" Mabel shouted at no one.

"Get me closer! I got a plan!"

Mabel nodded, and flew down close to the ground as Stan grabbed the net and rolled to the ground. He stood up and quickly dusted himself off. He stared at Dipper who stared straight back.

"Listen Dipper, I know you're in there! Fight it kid!" Stan's words made the demon halt for a minute, then suddenly rock back and forth.

'Give me my body back!' Dipper mentally screamed at… well, himself.

'Never!' The demon fired back.

'What your doing is wrong! You shouldn't be hurting innocent people like this!'

'But these people wronged you! The ignored you, and now you want to defend them?'

'They might have wronged me, but that never gives me the right to hurt them!'

'HA! You're even more stupid then I thought!'

'Am I?'

Out loud, the demon inquired 'What?' dumbly before getting tackled by Stan and entangled in the net. The demon Dipper, refusing to be caged, clawed and shredded at the net, but it didn't even break a fiber. He seemed to only calm down slightly.

"Strong steel." Mabel smiled. "Come on, bro-bro, let's go home."

* * *

Stan had refused to let Dipper back home until he was fully reverted, so he offered to take Dipper to the one place he felt comfortable in.

It had taken a lot of pleading, a lot of pushing, and just the smallest bit of swearing, but Mabel finally relented. She raised the sun, so Dipper could revert back quicker.

When he did, his eyes fluttered open, and what he saw was his crush.

"GAH!" he screamed, and he shot up like a firecracker was under him. Wendy only laughed hilariously at this.

"HA HA! Sorry Dipper, but you should've seen your face!"

Dipper groaned and felt his head, looking around a little. He wasn't in his room, evident by the lack of the big black splotch with a white moon in the middle on the covers.

"What happened? Wha…? Where's Mabel?!"

"Sheesh, Dip." The red-head laughed. "If you're gonna do that all the time, no wonder you sleep in the day. Mabel's fine, and you're in my room."

Dipper felt slightly guilty at the thought of taking up her house (and, he wasn't going to lie, a small portion of him was ecstatic about sleeping in her bed), but he had bigger concerns.

"I just had the most horrid dream about me becoming a demon and-" He stopped short immediately when he saw Wendy's guilty look.

"Wendy, I…"

"It's ok, Dipper. You lost control."

"Wendy, I am so, so sorry you had to see that. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that-"

"Afraid that Mabel and I were going to fear you?" Wendy filled in, much more coldly then she wanted. Dippers eyes lost their hue and became orbs of sadness, making Wendy flinch. The poor kid was much more fragile then she imagined.

"Yeah… I wanted to tell you, when I had more control over my powers, but I…" He faltered on that last bit, his eyes watering slightly.

"Dipper, are you ok?" Wendy inquired the shaking prince of the night.

"Wendy… one of the people in the village said… they said I was a monster."

"Dipper, you are not a monster!"

"But I AM!" Dipper shot back, his eyes on the brink of tears, and his voice cracked and shook, but he didn't care. "I- I hurt so many people, I lost control, and I LIKED doing it. I LIKED all the pain and fear that was spread. I LIKED it. You say I'm not a monster, but I am, and I… I just…"

Dipper couldn't speak anymore as he collapsed into tears and lunged towards Wendy, hugging her in a death grip.

Honestly, Wendy felt… despair. She saw Dipper as the Prince of the Night, ruler over half of Gravity Falls. Now here he was, sobbing hysterically next to her. She realized he wasn't a prince who had everything, but he was a 12 year old kid with a curse he could never shake on his shoulders. He was broken, jagged, and he needed a friend.

"Shh, Dipper don't cry." She tried to comfort him. "There there, shh, everything is gonna be fine."

Dipper stopped sniffling and turned around in his blankets. Wendy, still having no idea what to do, tried to think of what her mother did when she was upset. Just instinctively, she started gently rubbing his shoulders in circles.

Dipper, who was still sleepy from last nights' ordeal, welcomed her hand against his skeletal figure. He quietly drifted off to sleep. When Wendy saw the rise and fall of his chest, she slowly got up and went outside her room. She walked, letting her feet take her to a small window and she looked outside.

It held a perfect view of the castle of the Pines twins, and she often came here to see if Dipper was out and about. Now, she stared at it out of memory, and quoted herself.

'_Everything is gonna be fine._'

* * *

**I AM TIRED.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this angst-y chapter, and I certainly enjoyed writing it! It's a fun challenge (plus we get to sneak in some Wendip, so YAY!) and I thought it was a great request to get in the Halloween Spirit.**

**Also, take the poll on my profile! It means a lot!**

**ANYWAY!**

**Make sure to PM (not comment) Requests, and make sure to Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Sun and Disharmony

In the middle of Mabel's glorious day, the royal siblings were arguing.

"DIPPEEEE-EEEER!" Mabel playfully whined at her serious brother. "Smile Dip IS the best candy ever!"

"If I remember correctly, you ate 20 packets of it, and then you had dreams of strange puppies and magical dolphin people. I wouldn't call it the best."

"It was AWESOME!"

"It was DISGUSTING. Mabel, I had to clean up pink powder and your vomit late in the night."

"It was still totally worth it!"

Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile at his sister's persistence. They were walking down the marble hallways in their castle, the large stained glass windows reflecting Mabel's multicolored hair perfectly. Waddles the Pig was trotting by Mabel's heels, but how she got her pet pig was another story for another time.

In this light, Mabel truly did look like a princess, with her long, white dress, gorgeous purple eyes, long, luxurious brown hair. Any guy would dream of having her in their arms.

That's what Dipper feared.

He didn't want Mabel to date any other guy except the one both he and she liked. Unfortunately, not many boys like that existed. Don't think he didn't notice when during outdoor meetings and balls the pack of love-struck-dumb boys following her like a pack of wolves. He noticed more than one guy letting his eyes wander. Of course, being the protective big brother he was, he scared them all off with threats of turning them into werewolves.

Mabel didn't notice at all, she just thought that boys were boys, Dipper was over protective, and Smile Dip was the best candy ever. While the twins were arguing, they didn't notice they entered the throne room, the guards opening the big, solid oak doors for them before walking out to resume their duties.

"Come OOOOONNNNNN DIIIIIPPPPPEEEEERRRR." She whined. "Admit it. Saying Smile Dip isn't the best candy ever makes, like, zero sense!"

At that moment both twins froze as a strange, reverberating laugh echoed around the room.

"Oh, Mabel… what's the fun in making sense?" The voice asked, sounding high pitched and squeaky, even higher than Dipper.

"W-Who are you? Are you a ghost? Is this castle haunted?!" Mabel questioned, fear quivering in her voice. Waddles shook slightly as he hid behind his owner's leg, cowering in fear. The twins stood back to back protectively as the voice laughed once again.

"Why, Bill Cipher, of course! And yes, your castle is haunted- by me!" The voice said, and a figure appeared upside down in front of Mabel, who promptly shrieked and clung to her brother.

The man laughed- he looked around his young twenties, with blond, wavy hair that fell in a messy sort of way, with black sideburns that went strangely well together. His yellow suit with long coat tails matched the golden triangle with a single eye on his eye patch, making his sapphire eye stand out all the more better. He had long, black boots on, that appeared to be high heels in a way. His silky, black top hat matched his bow tie and his pants.

"What're you doing here?" Dipper sternly questioned the mysterious stranger, who only laughed in response.

"Well duh! I came to check on my two most favorite twins, of course!" Dippers instincts kicked in automatically, and he cleared his throat, making the two other beings look at him.

"Well… WHAT are you? You're clearly not human." He noted, gesturing to how Bill was hovering an inch off the ground. Surprisingly, Bill Cipher threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"You're observant, aren't you, kid?" He said, poking a digit into his stomach a little. "Well, as you can see, your brother's right – I'm not human – I'm a dream demon!" The co-rulers of Gravity Falls stared at the man with fear in their eyes and their mouths open wide. He laughed again and replied "Ahh, that face gets me every time. Priceless!"

Honestly, the normally solemn Dipper was mortified.

The man that just appeared in the throne room just randomly admitted he was a dream demon.

"N-No, seriously," Dipper replied, trying to make his voice stable. "What are you really doing here?"

Bill rolled his eyes – well, eye. "Yeesh, Moon Boy, are you always such a drag? Can't a demon of chaos visit his two most favorite rulers?" He complained before pulling something long and black out of the prince's ear. Bill twirled around his new cane, leaving Dipper rather startled, but his face remained solemn, still not impressed.

"Oh, wow, you're a demon?" Mabel asked the man "COOL! Can you do some kinda crazy demon stuff?"

"Mabel, don't ask him that!" Dipper burst out, shocked that his sister was totally fine with some random man popping into their castle, admitting he was a dream demon, and then not give a specific excuse as to why he was there? Surprisingly, though, Bill agreed with Dipper.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Moon Boy here, Mabel." Bill said as he patted her hair. "If I showed you what I could do, you'd be scared for life!"

Dipper once again went into overdrive.

"So, Bill," Dipper asked, spitting out the demons name like it was toxic. "If you are a demon, but you don't want to show your powers, can I try something on you?"

Bill laughed "Sure, kid! Take your best shot."

Dipper closed his eyes tightly before staring at Bill, his teal eyes becoming slightly darker. Bill stared into them, blinking only once or twice.

"_I want you to leave_." Dipper rumbled, his voice slightly deeper than normal, using his super hypnosis skills he picked up on in the old scrolls in the twins library. (Mabel wanted to burn those scrolls to make room for her pet pig, but Dipper refused offhandedly)

"No, NO! ANYTHING but your disapproving eyeballs!" Bill said, trying to hide his face as blue squiggly lines spun in comical circles in his eyes. He soon burst out laughing, spinning in the air from the ecstasy.

"Oh, boy, Moon Boy, you are hilarious! I can't wait to come back."

Dipper took a step back immediately, shocked.

"C- Come back? W- What for?" He stammered, not thrilled about having a demon continually keep popping into his and Mabel's castle, especially one that could avoid his super hypnosis.

"Well, to see how you to are doing, duh! See ya later, Dippsy!-"

"Dippsy?"

"Oh, and Mabel? Keep an eye on your brother for me. Oh, and remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" He turned golden, with a mysterious blue circle that lit up slowly, then faster and faster, until he was gone. Both Dipper and Mabel stared at where the man once was, when Mabel broke the silence.

"Heh heh heh… _Dippsy_…" She said.

"Mabel, you don't seriously trust that guy, right? I mean, he just admitted he was a demon!"

"Oh, come on, bro-bro!" Mabel smiled. "I'm sure he's not all that bad. I bet that he has a great sense of humor." Dipper raised an eyebrow in question. "Race ya back to my room- Dippsy!" With that, she laughed, and raced off again. Dipper hung around a bit longer, contemplating what the demon said. Surely Bill wasn't going to hang around them forever… right?

…

Right…?

The Prince of the Night had never been more wrong in his life.

Day after day, Bill would pop in at the most random times, startling the almost un-scarable Dipper. He would stay for a while, watch what the twins were doing, and then leave as mysteriously as he had appeared. Dipper still didn't fancy him, but Mabel had no problem with him.

Much to Dippers fright, she actually began to _talk_ with Bill.

He was just about to open the door to the throne room when he heard Mabel and someone else. Wondering what his sister was doing talking to air, he pressed an ear against the thick oak door, barely making out voices (and praying hard the door didn't open, leaving him trying to come up with an excuse for eavesdropping.)

".. And then I said 'Onwards, Aoshima!'" Dipper heard Mabel say. "And then his hands sprouted faces and it began puking rainbows!"

"Trust me, Shooting Star." Dipper heard another voice, which he assumed to be Bill, who actually seemed genuinely interested in her stories. There was a pause of silence which seemed to match his confusion. "I called you by what was on your dress - but if you think that's crazy, you would love Ecstasy Drops. It's like Smile Dip, except two hundred percent crazier."

"Do you have some?" Mabel asked curiously, and Dipper was ready to barge in there and stop him. (If YOU had to clean up your siblings throw-up, you would've done the same.)

"Unfortunately, no. I'll bring some next time! Seeeee Yaaaaaa!"

And with that, not another voice was heard. Dipper, fearing Mabel's life, opened the door to find Mabel contently on her throne.

"Hey Dippingsauce!" Mabel greeted her brother.

"Mabel, I heard everything. How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, Dipper, stop being such a grumpy grump pants. I bet that if you talked to him you'd find that he has a great smile, great pride, great humor…"

"Mabel, don't you see? Bill's deceiving you!"

"Well, why would he?"

"I don't know! For some crazy demon-ritual-thing!"

"Dipper, I know you're a stick in the mud, but Yeesh, this is all new for you!"

Dipper sighed and stared at his opposite twin. "Mabel, I'm just… worried for you. You know that, right?"

Mabel nodded, but continued. "I don't know about you, but so far, he's one of the nicest guys I know! Plus, it's not like he's stalking me or anything creepy." Mabel pointed out.

Dipper sighed again, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

From then on, Dipper tried to stop anything between Bill and Mabel, but every time he nearly succeeded, Bill was gone.

Bill stared into the blue fire that acted like a mirror between worlds. He had been watching the twins for days, only popping in when they needed help. But lately, he found himself only appearing when Mabel needed help or was alone. He was currently residing in his bed room, staring into the flame and, in the same time, trying to quench the flame inside him. He was particularly looking at one of the twins.

'Mabel…'

It was true, Dipper was quite solemn and very humorous at times, but he was too monotone for the demons taste. Mabel, though…

She was just a bouncing ball of creativity, sparkles, and glitter, and besides, 'FUN' was just another word for 'CHAOS', which he ruled at! He kept trying to be solemn and give off a sense of power and fear, but her smile set his heart on fire, and her sweet laugh seemed to echo around in his head all day, even when he was invading people's minds. Her brown hair was thick but soft, and whenever he was around her he had to compose his dignity instead of running his hands through her hair or kissing her soft lips. Her dress made her violet eyes sparkle and glimmer like stars, which was the most attractive thing about her. He could stare into those eyes all day if he wanted to, wishing and hoping he would be his…

His mind drifted to when he was talking with Mabel. He thought about calling her Shooting Star, and he seemed to think that it was a good nickname. He only hoped that she would like it.

Ever since she started talking to him, Bill had a flame inside of him that sparked whenever he was around her. She made heat go up to his cheeks and down to his stomach, but he was able to play it off well enough. He realized that without Mabel's company, he truly did feel so…

Alone…

With no one else his whole life, Bill really never got the concept of being lonely. But when Mabel appeared his whole castle, as majestic and luxurious as it was, just felt so… empty. Like the void in his heart.

He was currently watching the twins walk around outside the palace in the courtyard.

"_Mabel, I don't get why you still talk to Bill. He's a __**demon**__."_

Bill let out a snort of anger. Moon Boy still didn't trust him, but to be fair, who would?

'_Mabel would…_' his mind kept echoing, but he shoved the thought away and continued to listen.

"_Oh, Dippsy, why you ackin' so cray cray?"_

"_I'm not the one who's crazy here, Mabel."_

"_You say it like it's a __**bad**__ thing, bro."_

"_Because it IS a bad thing, Mabel! Bill's a demon! He's tricking himself into making you trust him so he can enter your mind!"_

"_Bro, come on! You just don't know Bill! He's one of the nicest, sweetest guys I know! If he wanted our kingdom, wouldn't he had, like, burnt us to the ground already?"_

The prospect of setting Moon Boy on fire was quite the appealing thought at the moment, and he contemplated whether it would burn or just tickle him -either way, it'd be hilarious. Bill still listened in, though, since the conversation was getting interesting.

"_Mabel, work with me here. Bill's a __**dream demon**__. He isn't gonna just waltz up and say 'I'm here to take over your kingdom! Say goodbye forever!' No, Mabel. He's going to deceive, and by the looks of it, he already deceived one of us!"_

"_Aww, your just jealous of his super awesome powers!"_

"_Powers that are going to hurt you! Just- I… Mabel, I'm only concerned for you. I don't want him to hurt you, that's all."_

"_I know, bro… that's why if you really are concerned, you're gonna play with Waddles for the whole day!"_

"_MABEL!"_

"_HA HA! The look on your face is funny. How about a fly over town?"_

"… _Fine. I need a break from ordering guards around. You coming?"_

"_Yeah, just, give me a moment."_

Dipper spread his navy wings and took to the skies, leaving Mabel on the ground.

"Dipper just doesn't understand. How can he say that Bill's bad when he's one of the nicest, kindest, most understanding, funniest, hottest guys ever?"

Mabel shook her head, saying something about Dipper being a 'grumpy grump' before taking off.

When she said that, it took everything for Bill not to fall off the red velvet sofa he was currently lounging on.

If she thought that way about him, he felt filled with ecstasy. But with a sad sigh, he realized he could never be with her. He was from one world and she from another. What was the point of being King of the Dreamscape if he had no other person to share it with!?

That made him think.

'With no one to share it with…'

'Being King…'

'Princess Mabella…'

That's it!

It was so bluntly obvious, he cursed himself for never thinking of it sooner.

If he brought Mabel to him, she could rule the Dreamscape with him! And it would totally work out because Dipper could rule Gravity Falls, (He did seem much more fitting of that role then Mabel…) and Mabel was a princess after all. Don't princesses deserve an upgrade?

Bill couldn't help but let out a small, insane laugh.

He didn't care what that rascal Dipper Pines thought…

Shooting Star was going to love it in her new home…

…

Oh dear, he was sounding like that crazy Gideon again.

Oh well. In the name of love, people do get rather insane, don't they?

Mabel was fast asleep in her great mahogany canopy bed, dreaming of whatever came to mind that day.

That thing was Bill.

Speak of the demon, a small, bright blue flame hovered in Mabel's room, before slowly getting bigger and bigger and forming into the shape of a man. Bill landed, keeling slightly as the sapphire flames that matched his eyes vanished. He stood up carefully, dusting himself off as to make no noise, and he observed his surroundings.

This was indeed Mabel's bedroom, obvious by the slightly gag-worthy amount of pink. The floor was a solid marble, just like the tall, soaring columns that went to the arched roof high above. A shaggy, circular pink carpet was slightly charred at Bills entrance, but it didn't look noticeable. Pink sofas and chairs were around the edges of the walls, along with the lavish grand piano nearby. A fireplace blazed in a safe corner from the room, two pink beanbags nearby with a small table between them. Mabel's bed was a solid mahogany with a pink canopy and a pink cover with a large sun hand sewn on. A round table was nearby with her crown on it, along with some other oddities. Her closet door was open slightly, showing off her collection of white dresses. A large glass door was nearby her bed that lead out to her large balcony.

Waddles was contently sleeping in the small bed at the foot of his masters. Bill noticed him after a while, and he had to be quiet to prevent the pet from waking up.

Bill first walked to the balcony and opened it, letting the curtains fly open, feeling the rush of cool air against his figure. It undid the hooded cape he had been wearing, and he felt the rush of cold air, feeling good on his tan face.

He then curtly walked over to Mabel's bed, watching happily as her figure went gently up and down with her breathing. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small leather pouch, filled with a light blue dust. He took a pinch of it and eyed Mabel.

"Sorry, Shooting Star," He said. "But it'll be worth it." She stirred slightly, making him jump, but thankfully not dropping the powder. He gently blew it in Mabel's face, making her still again. Thankful his sleeping powder worked (even though Mabel was asleep already, he didn't want to take any chances if she randomly woke up in the escapade. Trying to explain he was kidnapping her in the middle of the night was an ordeal he rather not chance), he concentrated on her form. A blue glow emerged from her figure, and like a puppet on strings, she began to float out of bed until she stopped at Bills figure, floating as if she were asleep. He repeated this with Waddles, who stirred slightly, but thankfully went back to sleep.

He tried to summon a portal, then realized that whenever he had to go to the Dreamscape, there was a 5 minute cool down between goes. He mentally cursed for forgetting such a thing, but calmly walked towards the door, his blue powder outside again, along with a floating Mabel.

He gently opened the door just slightly, but only enough to blow powder outside. He heard the thud of bodies being slumped against the wall as the guards were soon asleep. He smiled proudly, and opened the door more.

He carefully looked left and right, making sure no one else was nearby, as he walked outside with the Princess of the Sun still fast asleep.

He calmly waltzed down the marble hallways, the stained glass windows casting the night sky against Bills figure. He stopped short behind a corner, and proceeded to blow more powder towards the advancing and stationary guards. Hearing the satisfying thumps of bodies hitting marble, Bill calmly strode out once again, whistling a little, and adjusting his hood so it cover his face.

Dipper calmly walked away from the watch tower towards his sister's room, hoping to check in on her.

He was considering if he had been too harsh on Bill. He really hadn't been hurting Mabel, just talking. He was going to apologize to him next time he came.

'_Dipper, you moron!_' His mind shouted. '_Bill's a DEMON! Are you a few stars short of a constellation?!_'

'_Bill hasn't been hurting Mabel, besides, she needs someone to talk with. Being walled up in this castle isn't good for her._'

'_Yup, it's official. Dippers mind has left this galaxy._'

Dipper was trying to convince himself to be less protective when he came to Mabel's door, but stopped cold.

The door was open, and the guards were fast asleep.

Dipper ran over to the guards, telling them to wake up to no avail. He noticed little blue flakes on their faces.

'_Sleeping Powder!_' Dipper thought, his mind suddenly snapping back.

'_MABEL!'_

He flung open the door to find his sisters bed sheets strung open and the balcony window wide open, the curtains flapping gently in the light breeze. He ran to Waddles, still asleep, and tried to poke him awake with no avail. Dipper felt his heart crawl into his throat and his blood run cold.

"Someone kidnapped Mabel."

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, flying upwards towards the window and looking outside. As beautiful the view was, it did nothing to console him for his lost sibling. He looked around frantically, searching for any sign of Mabel or the kidnapper, but much to his fear, there was nothing.

He heard a very distant whistle down another corridor, and prayed it was another guard. He flew down and he ran towards it. He turned the corner to find more sleeping guards, and a hooded figure running down the hallway.

"Stop! Kidnapper! HAULT!" Dipper shouted, running after the figure, who sped up the pace. He used his navy wings to take off and zoom ahead, passing the figure, slamming down hard against the red carpet. The figure, carrying a sleeping Mabel in his arms, turned blue, vanishing in front of a perplexed Dipper, leaving his hood and dark cape. He whirled around, and saw another human appear in a rain of blue embers.

"Bill!" Dipper hissed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! Pleasure to meet you too, Moon Boy! Now excuse me while I run away." With this, Bill turned on his heels and bolted.

"You're not getting away with my sister!" He said, his eyes flashing white before charging after the man.

Bill was fleeing like a professional track racer, but Dipper was catching up quickly. Bill had to push his human form to the limit, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

'Do-do-do-do-do-DO!' His top hat rung, signifying that five minutes were over and he could freely use a portal. He used his magic to fling open the solid mahogany doors and summon a portal with blue and white streaks of light zooming inside it. He stopped short in front of the portal, and turned around, smirking, noticing Dippers imposing form against the door way, his eyes like blue lightning and his wings spread apart to make him look bigger.

"Sorry, Dipper, but your sisters mine now!"

Before Dipper could process what happened, he was blindly running towards Bill, screaming "NOOOOOO!" and a second later, the portal, Bill, and Mabel were gone.

Dipper panted heavily, looking around. "Bill?" He called trying to find the dream demon. "Bill! Give my sister back!"

Realization hit him like a sledgehammer.

Mabel was in another dimension.

With a dream demon.

He had no way of getting there.

Uncontrollably, Dipper felt his fists clench together, and screaming blindly in a rage, he punched a stone statue in the courtyard until it was smashed into nothing but pebbles. He howled in agony and pain, and under the very moon he ruled, he began to break down crying hysterically.


	7. Raven Wings

**HAAAAIIII EVERYONE!**

**It's me, Natflash and-**

**OMGI'MSOSORRYFORNOTUPDATINGSOONER.**

**I'm serious, I've been super busy lately, but that won't stop me from writing stories for you guys!**

**And don't you fret- I've got an idea for what's going to happen for the MaBill fanfic I think you're all going to enjoy! Because of the poll, it's gonna be a separate story **

**Anyway, hope you like this little one-shot! Sorry if it's not as long as most of my others, but I wanted a more calm bit of writing compared with most of the other one-shots.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own MLP: FiM or Gravity Falls, who belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own is the AU!**

* * *

**Title: Raven Wings**

**Summary: While Dipper walks around in the woods, he finds a friend in a hard place – that quickly becomes quite the pal.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Dipper had enough.

He was currently walking along a dirt path into the forest, and he had enough.

Enough with the guards constant asking, his sisters constant procrastinating, and overall just everything. He needed to relieve his stress, and he knew the best way to do so was to take a nice, long walk in the forest at night.

He looked up and saw the fireflies buzz around, casting small beams of light down on him, and he saw the moon between the crevices of the treetops. He loved seeing the occasional deer or raccoon scurry around and feeling the rustle of leaves beneath his feet.

"Hey!" A voice whispered, making Dipper snap out of his tranquil piece of mind.

"W-Who said that?" Dipper questioned, looking around in the darkness, seeing no one there. Starting to fear the worst, he was thinking about summoning his sword from thin air if he truly needed to.

"No, down here!" The voice squeaked. "In the brush!" Dipper was peering into the bush near him, and started sorting through it. What he came across surprised him.

A raven was in the brambles, snagged by a vine and was struggling to get out. It looked up at its surprised visitor.

"Erm… A little help?" The Raven offered, pointing its wings to its stuck joint. Dipper, not being able to comprehend, slapped himself before continuing.

"What? Just – What?!" Dipper stammered, currently at a loss for words. "What ARE you?!"

"Well, I'm a bird and you're a human and, well… a little help here?"

"Oh, right…" The young prince quickly got the branch unstuck, and the raven flew onto his shoulder.

"I thank you, kind sir." The raven thanked him graciously. "Not many people would've rescued a raven."

"Yes – well…" Dipper was still at a loss for words at the fact that the bird he set free not only spoke to him, but he spoke in ENGLISH too. "My sister would've wanted me to." It was true – Mabel would've never rested peacefully until she knew the poor bird was loose.

"As you have rescued me, I am in eternal servitude to you." The raven went on. "I am bound to you, and now I shall ask: What is your command, master?"

"Umm…" Dipper didn't really need any help, except the fact he was rather lost – he didn't really stick to the trail that much, and was currently in a part of the forest he didn't know well. He mentally cursed himself for not following the stars above him more carefully. "Can you help me find my way back to the castle? I kinda got lost."

The raven nodded as it flew high in the sky, hovering above the trees before swooping down at Dippers feet.

"It's right behind you - I'll tell you were to go, and soon, we'll be back in the castle. Forgive me, master, I totally forgot – my name is Orev – and your name is?"

"Oh!" The Prince of the Night started, realizing he too had totally forgotten introductions. "I'm Dipper."

"The Prince of the Night and sister to Mabel, Princess of the Sun?"

"Yes, and – How do you know that?" Dipper inquired, now getting slightly suspicious of his new found companion.

"The animals talk about you quite a lot, actually." Dipper wasn't quite sure if this was an insult or an actual compliment.

"You have a Big Dipper birthmark, hence how you got your name, and your sister has a picture of you she likes throwing darts at when she's angry at you."

"Yes, well, that's tru- really?"

"True as the day is long – pun entirely intended."

"Well!" Dipper said, satisfied. "You got quite a sense of humor."

"It runs in the family."

"Er...Anyway, the castle?"

"Oh, yes!" The raven picked up on the idea, having temporarily forgotten. "Yes, yes, just up that path." Orev continued giving the lost boy instructions as he perched on his shoulder and fly around the area a few times before finally seeing the light of his marble home.

"Well, this is it." Dipper gestured as the raven servant stared in awe. "Well… a pleasure meeting you… Orev."

"I believe you forgot, master. I am in eternal servitude for you, which means I cannot leave, even if I wished to."

"Do you want to?"

"Actually… no." Orev answered. "You have proven to be intellectual and humorous – something I admire in a master. I will be glad to serve you. I will be outside your room."

"How will you know it's my room?"

"You have a big banner of the moon above a balcony with a telescope." Orev pointed out, making the prince redden in embarrassment. Orev, however, didn't see it, as he flew up towards the window as Dipper walked through the solid oak doors to the main throne room, where Mabel practically tackled him.

"DIPPEROHMYGOSHICAN'TBELIEVEYOULEFTITHOUGHTYOUDIEDORSOMETHINGBLARGGGHH!" Mabel screamed in his ear.

"Mabel, I'm fine, Yeesh!" Dipper calmed his sister down, making her drop him onto the floor.

"Dipper! I knew you would be walking around the forest! Why the heck did you-"

"Mabel, please." Dipper consoled. "I'm tired, and I need sleep, and I will happily discuss this affair when your morning comes. For now, I'm going to bed." With this, the prince marched off to his room, leaving a very perplexed Mabel behind. He stopped as he reached the door, pulled a one eighty, and looked at his sister.

"And Mabel?"

"Hmm?"

"Get rid of the poster you shoot darts at when you're angry with me."

"Wha-wha-what?!" Mabel shouted as she looked at her brother with disbelief and amazement in her eyes. "How did you know that?!"

Dipper smiled as he spoke, then promptly closed the door on his sister, leaving her to stew over his eight words.

"Let's just say, a little birdy told me."

* * *

**And BOOM! UPDATE! OMG THIS IS LIKE, 10 AT NIGHT.**

**Anyway, I REALLY am sorry for not updating sooner, and sorry if this was below your standard. Also, yes, expect to see more of Orev and his adventures in the future!**

**(P.S, yes, for those who are curious, Orev means 'raven' in Hebrew :) ****)**

**Anway, PLEEEAAASSSE PM me requests! I can only come up with so many ideas - don't be afraid to contribute!**

**Also, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**


	8. Snow Days

**Hey-a everyone! It's Natflash, back for another oneshot!**

**This time, in the spirit of the holiday, all the oneshots I'm making are gonna be in the theme of winter or Christmas!**

**So if you have any requests, PM me! Don't be shy!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Anyway, DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP:FiM. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Title: Snow Days**

**Summary: Winter is here, and with it, snow! The royal twins are total all over winter – and with this, comes snowball fights.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Winter was finally upon the town of Gravity Falls, and with it came the first snowfall of the year. Piles of the white stuff came down in heaps, as the white substance brought out Dipper's winter moon.

Speaking of the twins – they were more than prepared for the jolly season. Mabel had the entire castle decorated in the holiday spirit – tinsel was everywhere, and wreaths were hung with delicate care. A tall Christmas tree was placed in the foyer, covered in shiny gold and silver ornaments. Even the twins thrones had a small bit of garland on them. Mabel had placed mistletoe everywhere, so Dipper (and even the guards) were extra cautious meandering around the halls.

While Mabel was exploding in Christmas carols, skipping down the hall, Dipper was enjoying the season as well, but much more… toned down.

He had his normal gothic, light blue vest on with twin moons on either side of the buttons with black sleeves for the long dress shirt underneath. His collar was a dark blue, and his white, floofy necktie was impeccable. His black pants matched his tall, silver combat boots that went up to his knees. He still dressed the same, but his transformed his crown into a dark blue Santa hat. It was speckled with something black, like ink, with a white moon hand-stitched by Mabel on the front.

He was currently adjusting the holly pin on his jacket with his silver fur gloves when Mabel came flying – quite literally – out of nowhere.

"Hi-ya, bro-bro!" She cheered, startling the boy into leaping a few feet in the air. Once he calmed down, he gently hovered his way back to the ground.

"Dang it, Mabel, stop scaring me like that!" The Prince berated his sister. She just giggled as he observed her new attire. Her dress was still white, but it was laced with red and gold, and it had a small poof in the bottom. She had dyed her multicolored hair so the normal pink, blue, purple, and pale green were now cherry, white, green, and gold. She wore red gloves, and by her rosy cheeks he deduced she was outside of a while.

"Sooo-rrrry! Anyway, Wendy's outside in the courtyard – she wants to give ya something!"

"W-Wendy?" He murmured, turning scarlet on his cheeks. He brushed it off, though. "R-Right, tell her I'll be there in a sec!" With that, the ecstatic young Prince zoomed through the corridors to be out in the courtyard. Mabel only giggled at her brothers excitement, then used her golden magic to teleport into the courtyard mentioned.

Oh boy, Dipper was gonna love this…

* * *

Dipper had never flown so fast before in his life. He practically burst through the oak doors that lead to the courtyard, and slammed onto the ground so hard, the snow around him kicked up, forming a perfect ring. He looked around, and took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the winter wonderland around him.

It was dusting lightly, not cold enough to chill you, but enough to nip your sensitive skin. The statue garden he was currently in had enough frost on it to form shimmering icicles and look stunning. The fountain had been turned into an ice sculpture, its curving form catching the sky's rays to glow.

Still with his wings out, Dipper was weaving between statues and looked around for the redhead.

"Wendy?" The prince called out, his voice reverberating slightly. "Weeee-ndyy-yyyy!" With still no sign, he was about to fly high, when he felt something very cold hit the back of his head. He whipped around to see his sister with two snowballs in hand, Wendy with the same.

"SNOWBAL FIIIII-IIIIIGHT!" Mabel screamed as she and Wendy assaulted the boy with snowball after snowball. Dipper felt himself get cold, but he didn't care. He grinned evilly as he turned to his sibling.

"Oh, you don't wanna start a snowball fight with **me**, Mabel!"

With this, using his magic, he lifted about twenty-something snowballs into the air, grinning like the devil. Both assulters stared wide eyed at the armada of frost facing them.

"… Oh dear."

Twenty something snowballs found themselves inside their coats, making the girls hop up in down, yelping in pain. Dipper only laughed, but ceased immediately when a huge snowball piled on top of him. Mabel grinned as she ceased her magic.

"Wendy! Go try to make some more snowballs! That snow pile isn't going to hold for long!"

Sure enough, the pile of ice began to wriggle as the Prince struggled to escape. Wendy did as instructed, and was using her bearskin gloves to pack more snow. By the time the prince was out, he was gathering snow. Mabel lifted the snowballs Wendy had worked on, and tossed them all at once.

'_Now!'_

Dipper whipped out a silver charm and started chanting in Latin.

'_Et__ostende faciem tuam et__auxilium dabit. __Audi__me__:__ Orev!_'

The silver charm glowed, and not a second later, a raven flew through the doors and hovered above Dipper before landing on his shoulder.

'_You have summoned me, master.'_ Orev spoke telepathically through the charm on both the human and birds necks. '_What is it you want me for?_'

'_Orev, I'm in the middle of a snowball fight. See that statue? When I give you the word, I want you to knock as much snow off it as possible._'

Orev gave the equivalent of a smile before taking off to the statue Dipper mentioned.

"Well, you want me?" The Prince beckoned. "Come and get me!"

They took the bait – the girls charged towards him – right underneath the statue Orev was on.

'_Do it!_' He internally cried at Orev. The raven pushed with all his might as he let a good bit of snow fall onto the girls, catching them by surprise and tripping them.

"No fair!" Mabel sputtered, attempting to get out of the snow. "You cheated!"

"All is fair in love and war, Mabel!" The Prince of the Night shoot back, before using his magic to construct a snow fort at least five feet tall, blocking the harmless pre-teen. Mabel frowned as she struggled to use her own magic to construct a fort. By the time she was done, she looked up as an abnormally large shadow was hovering over her. She and Wendy looked up as a mountain of snow was dumped on the unsuspecting teens. Dipper simply laughed at the predicament before he realized the pile was wriggling.

He yelped as he flew away as Mabel shot up into the sky, using her magic to pack together a halberd. Dipper repeated the process, except with a sword. They lunged at each other, and for a minute, it was total airborn combat, as Wendy pitched in, throwing snowballs from the tallest statue, trying to knock Mabel off balance. Orev was trying to attack Wendy and drop snowballs on her head to knock her off.

"No fair!" Mabel called out. "Wendy, you're on my side!"

"Sorry, Mabes!" She said as she tossed another projectile. "As Dipper said -All is fair in love and war! I'm with him now!"

"Ha ha, yes!" The boy in question shouted as he let his wings carry him higher. He was stopped as Mabel hit him with her halberd. It was then the twins chased each other, trying to knock the other down as they flew like dragonflies around the castle. Wendy watched with intrest, and eventually, even Soos and Stan came out to watch. As soon as Dipper was on the ground again, he swing at Mabel, knocking her to the snowy ground too. They both laughed as they enjoyed each other till their fingers were frozen and their cheeks burned from the cold and from smiling too much.

"Well, kiddos." Stan said as he patted both on the back. "You wanna head in for hot chocolate?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Everyone was soon in the castle, sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace, simply chatting and enjoying each other's company. Dipper could only stare around him as he looked at the people that were his friends and family. He smiled when he saw their happy faces and their laughter.

'_We may not be the best family._' He thought to himself as he levitated his hot chocolate where he sat next to Wendy. '_But we're still friends – and that's all the matters. Yeah, it's good._' He stood up to get something, and Wendy announced she had to head home. The both stopped when Mabel screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?" Dipper cried as his wings shot out from a reaction to his sisters panic. She smiled like no tomorrow as the teens stood under a doorway.

"You two are standing under MISTLETOE! EEEEEEE!" Mabel screeched in glee, causing to be so high pitched, Stan had to turn his hearing aid down. Dipper looked up, and, to his utter dismay, he was truly underneath the patch of white berries.

'_Oh, geez, no…_' He thought as he looked at Wendy, trying to use his wings to hide his scarlet face and failing miserably. The preteen laughed lightly as she leaned down to the boy's level.

"Listen, dude." She said calmly. "I'm just as embarrassed as you are, but there's no need to be afraid about it." Dipper could only nod as he tucked his wings away and leaned on his tippy-toes. Wendy smiled as she kissed him on the lips, filling Dipper with a sense of ecstasy and calmness. Mabel was squealing like Waddles and had summoned a camera, currently snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Stan could only smile and Soos wiped away a tear. "Dood, that is so romantic."

'_Yeah._' Dipper told himself with a smile as he was still lip to lip with Wendy. He was currently folding his wings around her to block their faces as they continued.

'_It's still good._'

* * *

**Bam!**

**Wow, I feel really bad about not being up to my average word level, which is like, 2,000 words. Sorry guys!**

**Also, guys, this series can't continue without you. So if you got an idea, no matter how serious or silly it is for the holidays, please, PM me about it!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Make sure to Favorite, Follow, PM me a request, and REVIEW!**


	9. Dryad-ing Around the Christmas Tree

**Hey guys, it's Natflash here! Back for the next holiday oneshot!**

**First, The MaBill fanfic I've been talking about is finally up! It's called 'Reality's Dreams', so if you'd go support that, I'd be super happy!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Also, little note - I always see the Iva's voice like Trixie from MLP. IDK why, I just do.**

**But, besides that, DISCLAIMERS! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUNNN!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP:FiM. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Title: Dryad-ing Around the Christmas Tree**

**Summary: When normal people shop for a Christmas tree, the results are as expected. When the TWINS go out to get one, chaos ensues.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"That one!"

"Too thin."

"Ooh! That one!

"Too brittle."

"Wait wait wait! THAT one!"

"Too small."

"Come ON, Diiiiii-iiipeeeeer." Mabel whined at her brother, as they were currently shopping for a Christmas tree in a nearby forest. Mabel wanted to take everyone home, while Dipper was being extremely nitpicky.

Mabel had a scarf that was white with pink stripes that flapped in the slight breeze. Her pristine white jacket had a little small fluff on the hood and ends, while pink earmuffs protected her from the biting wind. Her gold boots tramped their way through the evergreens as she stared at all of them around her. "Maybe… that one!" She pointed to the one with her thick, fuzzy golden gloves as the prince inspected it.

"Hmmm… I don't know…"

He wore his tussled brown hair in a dark blue cap, his dark-and-light blue scarf made its way down his back. His parka was a dark navy – almost boarding on black. His silver gloves and boots matched.

"It's too… square."

"WHAT?!"

Both twins were startled to find the voice came from neither of them, but from someone else. The bark around the insulted tree began to ripple, before a girl stepped out.

She looked about twelve of thirteen, with long brown hair that was braided with leaves. Her dress looked soft and brown, as it turned to ombre green later down. Her shoes were like those of a ballerina, and her normally coffee colored face was red.

"I'm insulted!" She cried out as she pointed at Dipper. "How DARE you call me square! Such an outrage! A mockery! Ludicrous!"

"Who're you?" Mabel questioned the hot tempered female, trying hard to suppress a smile. The female whipped around, her long braid smacking Dipper as it soared, and stared Mabel down.

"Iva." She simply stated. "A forest fairy."

"Well, we're sorry, Iva." Dipper finally spoke. "We didn't mean to offend you."

"Didn't mean to offend me? Says the boy who said I was SQUARE! Here I was, living a peaceful life inside of my tree –"

"Your wha?" Mabel questioned, as Iva turned around again to talk to the Princess, and again slapping Dipper across the cheek, a red mark becoming more and more noticeable.

"My tree." The fairy calmly explained to Mabel, some of the red draining from her face. "All forest sprites – or as some people call us, dryads – we live in the trees surrounding you. Well, the ones without snow on the branches, that's us. So don't chop those down. As for –YOU!" She pulled a one-eighty and faced Dipper again. "I was living my life fine until YOU decided to call me square! It's a travesty! A TRAVESTY!"

"Ma'am, please, calm down!" Dipper tried to calm down the dramatic sprite, while Mabel was trying hard to break out smiling. "I didn't know you were living in that tree. I- I'm sorry."

The fairy seemed to relax a little at this and stared Dipper down. Uncomfortable under the searing gaze, Dipper tried to speak.

"Why're you staring at me like that?"

"Well, you are kinda cute… and hot..." She murmured as her cheeks became red. "Well, ya know, when you insult a magical creature, expect a grudge to be held. But, since I'm feeling sentimental, I'll let you slide on that one. In exchange for… a kiss."

Mabel nearly screamed from ecstasy. "Oooo, Dipper's got a fangirl!" She replied, trying to suppress the fit of giggles she was in.

"What?!" Dipper cried as he turned to the blushing fairy. "B-But there's no mistletoe!"

"Does it matter? You're cute when you stutter. Gimme some sap, baby!"

Dipper spread out his wings and took off in a flash at the sight of the approaching fairy.

"Oooh, he can fly? I like 'em fast and feisty anyway. Time for backup! GIRLS!"

Several girl dryads came out like – well, woodwork. They gathered around Iva and when she pointed out the flying Dipper above them, they giggled and blushed. Eventually, they all spread out their translucent, pure wings, and proceeded to chase after Dipper like an angry mob.

The sight of the dark blue streak in the sky getting chased around by the brown, green, and white blurb of fairies was too much for Mabel – her cheeks hurt from smiling and she was currently rolling around in the snow laughing insanely hard, and hearing comments she could only infer.

"Leave me alone!"

"NEVER!"

"Isn't there any other way?!"

"Nope! Come back here, my life force!"

"GAH! Get away from me!"

"For the name of love!"

Eventually, Dipper got too tired of flying, and had to hover to catch his breath, leaving enough time for the dryads to flock him. Two held him up as the other poked, prodded, kissed, and ran their fingers through his hair.

"His hair! It's so fluuuuufffffyyyyy~"

"His lips are so soft as well!"

Girls, girls, look at his eyes! They're like snowflakes!

"Oh, and his wings! They're like that of a bluebird's!

"Whoa, whoa, ladies! Getting a little too personal here!" Dipper struggled against the vice like grip of the forest fairy's as they tried to undo his pants.

"Oh isn't he so handsome, girls?"

"Handsome enough to be our husband!"

"WHAT?!" Dipper screamed as the girls looked at the fairy who suggested it. To his horror, they started agreeing to her.

"She's right! He IS handsome enough!"

"Acacia, you're the dryad Princess, right? Him marrying you makes him Prince!"

"Let's take him to the alter then!"

"YEAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! MAAAABEEEEELLLL!"

But Mabel was too busy laughing to see her brothers plight, and the fairy's started dragging him into the wilderness, while chanting "Wedding! Wedding! Wedding!". When she got up, she saw her brothers claw marks against the snow.

"Ahhh, that was funny. Welp, I better go save my brother from his… fangirls."

Mabel was still laughing as she followed the trail to save her brother.

* * *

The forest 'alter' would've been beautiful if Mabel's brother wasn't going to be married on it.

Two great oak trees, now covered in snow, entwined with each other with a dry spot underneath the large bark. The wooden steps lead up to a stone alter, as logs served as the benches. The two oaks, which would've once been full of leaves, now had dangling strings that held little ice crystals, reflecting the light and making the whole place look magical.

Dipper was fortunately on the alter, in totally different clothes. He had a pure white tunic on with a green sash that **totally** complimented his eyes. He wore brown, Greek sandals and his hat was replaced with a laurel wreath. He was currently shivering, as the outfit he wore was very thin and the air around him was turning more and more frigid.

"Mabel!" He called out as he saw his approaching sister. He flew down and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her away. "Oh, thank **goodness** you came – these women are **CA-RAZY!** They're planning on making me their 'Forest King' whatever that is. Now I know how you feel when the whole gnome incident happened. We've got to escape now before they find out I'm gone!"

"Whoa, Dip, relax! Don't be afraid!"

"I'm getting forced married in a couple of minutes, Mabel, of course I'm not afraid. This isn't fear – THIS IS FULL BLOWN PANIC!" Dipper screamed as he practically throttled Mabel by the shoulders. "We have to go no-"

"Hubby, where are you going?"

"Come back to us!"

"The ceremony hasn't even started!"

"Oh boy." Dipper sighed. "I **really** didn't want to do this, cuz you girls are ladies, but you've forced my hand."

The Prince whipped out his silver amulet, and it glowed as he chanted.

"_Vocavi __vos, __corvus__. __Exaudi __me, et __libera __me__! __Transmutant __in __draconem__!_"

The rustle of a cool winter breeze was the only response the fairies heard for a while.

"What did our husband do?"

"I don't know. He started chanting some weird language."

"He's still our hubby though!"

"RIGHT!"

"Get him!"

Having a bunch of forest sprites charging at you is actually quite terrifying, as it led to a five minute chase around the alter. Dipper was finally too tired to run as the fairies surrounded him like guard dogs.

"You're outnumbered, our King! Marry us before we do something awful!"

Dipper was going to try and stall for time, but he didn't need to.

A sudden, reptilian like roar pierced the chilly air. The confused dryads looked this way and that, trying to pinpoint the sound, before a big, black shadow swooped overhead and landed in the center of the alter.

A twenty foot long dragon was roaring its dominance. Its shiny black scales caught the ice crystals light, and his eyes were a piercing green. The dragon spread its dark wings, which were also twenty feet across, and his head was adorned with great, silver horns.

The dryads stared at the beast for five long seconds, then screamed in fear and panic, as they began wildly running around. Some fainted like damsels, and some of the more dramatic ones were screaming things like

"DRAGON!"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"THIS WAS A REALLY BAD DAY TO WEAR MY NEW SNOWFLAKE PIN!"

The dragon breathed fire, a hot, green color, making the fairies yelp and writhe away from it as it torched the logs and melted the snow on the ground.

'_Get on – hurry!'_ Dipper took Mabel's hands and practically threw themselves on its back, before the beast took off, waving its spiked silver tail around before flying off. It was silence for a moment, hearing nothing but the wind around them, their breath, the occasional snort of the dragon, and Dippers chattering teeth. The Prince finally spoke up.

"N-Nice to see you again, Orev."

"Wait wait wait, what?!" Mabel called out confusingly. "This super awesome dragon is your raven pet?"

The beast snorted loudly and Dipper translated it. "He d-doesn't app-p-preciate being called a pet, Mabel – and y-yes, this is Orev."

"But how?"

"When I got Orev and I b-became his m-m-master, I realized that even th-though Orev was nice, he n-needed an upgrade. I l-l-looked through the scrolls and f-found a spell that would t-turn him into a d-d-dragon. It's reversible." He chatted. The night was known for its coolness, and it wasn't helping the young boys' condition. Realizing this, Mabel got closer, and shared the warmth of the sun with her brother, which got him to calm down and not shiver as much.

"Thanks Mabel."

"You're welcome bro-bro." She smiled. She seemed to notice something, then start to snicker.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing – except you have green lipstick all over your face and your hair looks like a rats nest – wait, that's how it always is!"

"MABEL!"

"Ha ha ha, your face is funny. How about when we get home, we sit by the fire and play the game with the little horsies?"

"You mean chess."

"Yeah, that one. Stan can make us some hot chocolate and cinnamon buns too. Maybe we can convince him to take care of the dryads for us when he gets a Christmas tree!" For once for the entire day, Dipper felt his face light up as he gave a real smile.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Awww, I feel bad for poor Dipster in this chapter – he puts up with so much, LOL.**

**So yeah. Dryads! The Dipper fangirls in the AU.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter! I actually didn't plan on the whole 'Dipper in a forced marriage' position like Mabel and the gnomes, that was just an idea, but when I started typing it, it just kinda snowballed. The same thing happened with Dragon Orev – which you can also see in the future.**

**And GAAAAAHHHHH! I'm STILL not back to my word count – I feel like trash.**

**Anyway, Challenge Tiii-iiime!**

**Anyone who can guess the actual Latin chanting Dipper speaks to summon Dragon Orev gets free Internet cookies and a limited edition Dragon Orev and Dryad Girl combo pack!**

**Oooh, also, be sure to take the poll on my profile! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Hope you like this chapter, and be sure to Favorite, Follow, Drop me a PM Request for a holiday Oneshot, and REVIEW!**


	10. The Yule Ball

**HEY-O! NATFLASH HERE AND**

**ERMAHGERD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

**My computer got banned so I couldn't write to you guys! But I'ma back now, so don't worry!**

**Also, IMPORTANT! If you sent me any PM requests, please send them again because I might've missed yours when I was on probation.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this super awesome Christmas oneshot!**

**What, Orev? Oh, right – DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls or MLP, from which this idea for this AU was derived from. Each belong to their own original owners.**

* * *

Title: The Yule Ball

Summary: Ah, Christmas. A time for family and friends alike. Everyone is at the Yule Ball the twins are hosting, but Dipper is still wanting to ask a certain red-head to dance.

Rating: K

*Warning! This oneshot contains Wendip - just pointing that out!*

* * *

The cold night air swept flurries past the sleeping window of Dipper Pines, as he slept comfortably in his bed. He was currently tucked under, and was fast asleep, dreaming about his kiss with Wendy…

"Dipper!" A voice whispered as it clambered onto his tall bed. It kneeled as it violently shook the Prince of the Night. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"…Wendy?" Dipper mumbled for a second as he tried to get out of his tangle of blankets.

"Nope!" The cheerful voice replied. "Itsa me, a-Mabel!"

'_I apologize, sir._' The voice in his head turned on. '_I had to let her in or else she threatened me with the prospect of cutting my feedings in half._'

"Its ok, Orev." Dipper groaned as he got up. "I just had the weirdest dream about Wendy…"

"No time for that! Brush your hair! Fix your teeth! I mean, fix your hair and THEN brush your teeth! IT'S CHRISTMAS, DIPPER!"

"C-Christmas?" Dipper was suddenly totally awake, and his wings had spread out from sheer ecstasy. "Today?"

"Yup! So get ready, and GO GO GO! The Ball starts in the Great Hall!" With that, Mabel waltzed out, but not before tripping on one of Dippers weapons.

"I'm ok!"

Dipper tried to process what she had said as Mabel left. It starts in the Great H –

Oh. OH.

The Yule Ball was today.

TODAY.

With that, he stood up, and then rushed into the bathroom in his room to see what he could do.

He COULD brush his hair, but that would be a five-man task – one to brush it and the other four to pin down a wriggling Dipper. He made a futile attempt with water to at least slick it back so it looked nice, and he was happy with the result. He got his robes Mabel had prepared for him (they were super itchy, but even he admitted it looked good.), and he finally walked out the door into the Great Hall. He tried to calm his breath as he got focused.

Today was the day. Today was the day he would dance with Wendy.

...

Even though he was terrible at it.

...

Oh boy...

* * *

The Yule Ball, for those unaware, was an annual Ball that the twins (and by that I mean Mabel suggested it, Dipper worked on the manual labor, while Mabel did the arts and 'supervised') held around every Christmas Day. The entire rim of the throne room in the Great Hall was decorated for this event.

Garland hung everywhere, as the tapestries were all colored white, red, and green. The large, stained glass windows were shining, and two, large tables with Christmas foods, like punch, fudge, eggnog, hot cocoa, cinnamon buns, and pie were all displayed at the sides.

Dipper, in honor of the event, was dressed like Father Christmas – a large, red robe he wore made his teal eyes stand out. His wreath of holly leaves fit snugly on his head, and his black, pointed boots clicked along satisfyingly as he walked.

Mabel had put on a white dress with nice, red accents, and her hair was put up. In short – she look like a very young version of Mrs. Claus. Even Waddles was dressed up for the occasion, with him wearing a suit that made him look like Rudolph.

"Ya look good, bro-bro!" Mabel smiled at his outfit and Dipper hers.

"Thanks." He replied. "You look great. Is everything ready?"

"Yup! All we gotta do is announce it to the people!"

"Well, lets announce it already!"

* * *

After hearing news of this event (which Dipper graciously got to use his Royal Fallian Voice for the first time in a long while.), Wendy rushed home to pick a dress. She could hear her brother complaining in the other room, and her fathers shouts of frustration and pain, as he kept bumping into the walls and ceiling of their house.

Wendy grabbed a pair of shoes, and slipped them on while staring out into the distance at the castle view she got.

She could already tell this night was going to be special.

* * *

Dipper stood nervously at the gates, welcoming people into the castle, scanning the crowd for a certain red head. Despite his ability to fly up, Dipper found himself rather restricted to the ground.

"What were ya doing, bro?" Mabel whispered to him silently as they walked back inside.

"I was… looking for Wendy."

Mabel squeal nearly broke glass.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I KNEW it! I totally knew it! You LIKE her!"

"Mabel…" Dipper warned as they passed through the crowds to their thrones. He was quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"But its true! I wonder if you two are gonna be under the mistletoe again~"

"MABEL!" Dipper hissed, making him turn even more red. He hadn't told her of what he wanted to do with Wendy, she would pester him all night until he finally worked up the courage too, and this was something the Prince didn't want to rush. "That was once!"

"Aha ha ha ha!"

* * *

The night proceeded without a hitch. Couples danced around the Christmas Tree, sung carols, and even a small section was devoted to Hanukkah. Mabel danced with the guests, and even won a dance battle (although Dipper suspected the boy let her win).

Speaking of the Night Prince, Dipper still couldn't find Wendy anywhere in the crowd. Where was she? She had to be somewhere in here – she promised she would come. Dipper felt a tap on his shoulder, and his spirits soared as he turned around.

"Sup, dork."

"Wendy!" Dipper called, making him quickly hug her. Finding it to be awkward, they immediately broke apart as Dipper coughed and tried to be respectable. "Yes, well, I'm… glad you could make it, maa'm." He seemed to suddenly be aware of what she was wearing.

A red dress fit nicely on her figure, and instead of her normal lumberjack hat, it was replaced with a bright flannel Santa hat. Her black heels clicked nicely when she walked, but not enough that one misstep would make her fall like the trees she cut.

"You… uh… you look… great." Dipper made out, then instantly felt stupid. Wendy merely laughed it off, though.

"I'm glad I could make it, your kingship." Wendy started in a British accent that was so bad Dipper had to bite his tongue from laughing. "I wouldn't miss this get-together, even for the queen herself."

"I could probably pull rank over her."

"I'm pretty sure ya could, Dippingsauce."

After a few more rounds of 'Kingship and ma'am' from the duo, Dipper felt more energized than ever. A slow dance came on, and Mabel greeted a male guest and danced with him. Dipper stuck to the sidelines, Wendy noticed, looking like he was debating something.

"What's wrong, Dipster?"

Dipper jumped to attention at the sound of his name, but when he saw it was Wendy, he sighed.

"I dunno, just… unlike my sister, I was never good at dancing."

Wendy perked an eyebrow at this, then laughed as she grabbed the young boys' hand as she gently dragged him into the partying throng.

"Maybe I could teach you."

Dipper got aligned with her, and slowly started to dance. He was quite rubbish at first, but then, slowly but surely, he was getting better. He heard the murmurs of the crowd behind him.

"Well, I'll be!"

"How adorable!"

"Do you really think-"

"I'm positive, I've should've guessed it."

Dipper suddenly seemed aware of what he was doing.

He was dancing. With Wendy.

It was a miracle that he didn't pass out then and there. He turned a heavy crimson, but thankfully managed to keep dancing.

In all the watching, Mabel managed to slip away and eat the rest of her cinnamon bun – she and Waddles managed to have eight without getting yelled at by Dipper and his insane health habits. While she happily munched away, she looked at her brother dancing with his dream girl.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

After the dance (which Dipper wanted to continue, after finding out he was good.), Dipper finally retreated with Wendy to show her his room. He had to use his magic quickly before she came in so it didn't look like a pigsty. She let out a thin whistle as she saw the size of it.

"Wow, Dipster, I didn't know rooms even come this big."

"Yeah, well," Dipper laughed. "I like it. Do you?"

"Are you kidding?" Wendy ran and lept onto the bed, making a 'thump' noise as she did. "This place is awesome, dude. Uh, is it alright if I do that?"

"Its already late, now. But-"

Dipper spread his wings, hovered over the bed, then dropped down.

"I guess so."

Wendy laughed at the boys antics before facing him. "So, why did you really call me in here?"

"Well…" Dipper thought of the true reason he had brought her here. "I uh… I wanted to give you this."

Dipper gently shoved himself forward so to reach the table and take a small black box from it. He handed it to Wendy as she gasped in surprise.

It was a moon pendent, with its silver chain and pale, mother-of-pearl color, as three white, diamond snowflakes were positioned in front of it. The teen stared at Dipper, then at the necklace, then back to Dipper.

"I got it especially for you. I hope you like it." Dipper offered, trying to read the emotion on her face. When he saw sadness, he immediately felt bad.

"It's bad, wasn't it? I-I can return it…"

"Dipper, no, it's amazing!" Wendy placed the box aside and hugged him, making him blush. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, pal."

Dipper only smiled as he embraced the hug that his crush was giving him. She liked it! She actually liked it! He had spent all week worrying about it, but she really liked it!

"Merry Christmas, Wendy."

"I actually got something for you." Wendy stated as she brought out a small gift. "It's not as good as what you got, but..."

Dipper breathed in heavily.

It was a small, silver pocket watch, with three small hands, each moving at different speeds. The detail on the back was a crescent moon with two wings. The front clicked open with a button, and could be tuned by the same button.

"My dad helped me engrave it. It's not good, isn't it- Woah!"

Wendy found herself being tackled by Dipper, who was now wearing the watch around his neck.

"I love it! This is amazing! Thank you!"

Wendy could only smile as she wrapped her arms around the boys and hugged him again.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Heeee-eey, bonus!**

Bonus:

Mabel opened the door to her brothers room, after checking everywhere else. She couldn't find him or Wendy anywhere, but when she did, she had to close the door and rush into her room before screaming of cuteness.

Wendy was on Dipper's bed, with the boy of the night cuddled in her lap, fast asleep, using his wings like a blanket. A weird golden pocket watch was around his neck, making Mabel wonder where it came from.

Once Mabel had shooed the concerned guards away from her room, she finally got up and looked at the snow outside.

Maybe when all was said and done, her and Dipper could have snowball fight outside in the Christmas snow.

* * *

**BLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGH!**

**I'M STILL NOT UP TO MY WORD COUNT.**

**I FEEL PATHETIC.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fluffy Wendip oneshot for Christmas!**

**Again, sorry I wasn't active lately – and be sure to resend any PM's you sent during the week, as I might've not gotten them.**

**To make it up to you guys, I'm expanding the Christmas oneshots! Yup, all throughout December until New Years (if you guys want to send any requests for that, be sure to!), send me Christmas oneshot requests!**

**Also, yes, I do understand some people believe the Pines celebrate Christmas, but this was halfway done before I found that out. So, no hate, please.**

**Make sure to Favorite, Follow, Send a PM, or REVIEW!**


	11. Birthday Bash

**Hey-o! It's Natflash and CHRIST I HAVE BEEN AWAY FROM THIS FOR FAR TOO LONG.**

**Seriously, I'm sorry for not updating in half a year – the conundrum of real life. But I assure you, I'm not dead! In fact, I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE ALIVE AHA AHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**In other news, this oneshot was a request from *Drum roll-y noises***

**DJ everything!**

**So Yeah, Hope this satisfies!**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I do not own MLP: FiM or Gravity Falls, who belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own is the AU!**

* * *

**Title: Birthday Bash**

**Summary: Dipper asks the last person imaginable for advice for Wendy's birthday.**

**Rating: K+**

***Warning! The following is Billdip. So… Yeah.***

* * *

Dipper needed help.

He was (somewhat) enjoying his cup of bad coffee (made by his Grunkle Stan, of course), when a messenger came in, saying it was Wendy's birthday. It was a good thing the coffee was bad, because then it was all over the floor.

He had spent all morning and afternoon looking for something he thought she'd like. Unfortunately, he found nothing, and it was evening when he raised the moon and retired to his chambers. He flopped onto his bed and groaned. "Orev, what do I do?"

The raven cocked his head in question. "_I think I know someone who can help._"

Dipper shot up like a rocket. "Really? W-Who?!"

"_He's... all the way in Asia._"

"Asia?"

"_I travel much. Besides that, Master, there is another solution._"

"Well, what is it?" Dipper sighed and stuffed his head into his silk pillow again.

"_You could ask... him_." Orev offered,

"Him?" Dipper questioned. "Who's hi... oh no, no no no no no! I am NOT summoning Bill!"

"_Do you have any other choice?"_

_"_I... I suppose not." Dipper admitted. "But if there's an abduction involved, I'm blaming you!"

* * *

Bill knew something was off about Moon Boy when he came in.

He was usually so afraid and startled when he saw the mind demon (with good reason – abducting his sister wasn't always something you see everyday. Thank goodness that mess was resolved.), but this summoning, he just stared at him blankly. Both just stared at each other silently, making the room fill with tension. Bill thought now would be a good time as any to just say something and avoid anymore awkwardness.

"Hey, Moon Boy! Why the long face?" He tried, and it worked - Dipper seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at the yellow man.

"Bill..." He wavered. He could still back out of this if he wanted to. He contemplated it, and it was silent again for a moment. Bill gently lowered himself to the floor and knelt to meet the boy's face.

"Soooooo, why'dja summon me?"

"Oh! He he, r-right…" Dipper's face flushed as he remembered Bill was there. He awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, um, Wendy is having a birthday soon, and I, uh –"

"You want to give her a present?" Bill filled in for him. As much as Moon Boy was interesting, he was awkward in pretty much everything else in life. Finding a present for someone was easy. **Giving** it to them was something else.

"Y-Yeah! I just thought how you could read minds, so you could maybe –"

"Say no more!" Bill proudly swept his arm and made a small, little blue orb appear. "I've already done that and got you a present to give to her! Of course, I would've gotten her a dragon toe and a nice margarita –"

"BILL!"

"Right! Sorry! K+ rating! Anywho, here ya go!" He happily dropped the little orb in the Prince's hand. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Oh, Uh…" Dipper only stared at the little crystal ball that was casually floating in his hands. Was this some kind of trick? Some bomb that would explode in his face? He wouldn't put it past Bill, but it didn't seem like that to him. He wasn't sure what to say except, "Thank you… I guess…" He certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"Pop it!"

"What?" Dipper stared at the demon, evidently confused. Bill only smiled and made a pushing motion with his finger, like he was ringing a doorbell.

"Pop it! The bubble!" Dipper got the picture, and hesitantly popped it. What was left was a brand new hatchet, with its bright red head and deep wood. Symbols from all sorts of languages rode up and down the handle, giving it an almost calloused feel. The Prince beamed as his wings spread in ecstasy.

"Bill, thank you! She'll love this!" As he happily threw his arms around the demon's chest. Whatever Bill was planning to say died in his throat for a moment.

Aside from Shooting Star, no one had ever really had any sort of physical contact (aside from the handshake he made when he made a deal.) with him. The feeling of being hugged by someone just felt so… so _foreign_ to him. And –

What was with this weird tingly feeling in his chest? It felt the same with Shooting Star, but less… overpowering. It was comfortable but nice, like the feeling you get when you're surrounded by family and feel at home - a feeling that was raw within him. In all of this, he almost forgot to say "It's magically infused, so it's a lot more efficient, too."

Dipper stopped hugging the demon to look at the blade, which he just noticed had a dull, blue glow around it, making it shine. He suddenly seemed to remember something about Bill, as his eyes widened and he shot a suspicious glance at the demon.

"Wait, this is… uncharacteristically nice of you. What's the catch?"

Oh, right, that. Bill was going to let him off the hook just this once, but since he brought it up…

Bill only smiled more. "Expect a bloody deer head on your bed tonight."

"**BILL!**"

The demon's laughter was still ringing in his ears even after he left.

* * *

**Phew! Done with that! Sorry this is so short (it's more of a drabble then anything ;;****\\_/) ), but I hope this satisfies for now!**

**And, yes, Bill managed to break the fourth fanfiction wall. He can do that.**

**On the bright side, my summer vacation is coming up, so I'll have more time for updates and writing and stuff! Also, send me any requests I might've not gotten before!**

**And, as always, REVIEW!**


End file.
